Routine
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha thought life was too routine...We get up, go to school,went to bed...And he was sick and tired of it, but when his father takes home a certain blonde kid... things suddenly started looking up for him. Theme may change. AU Read and Review!
1. The Gods Must Be Bored

**A/n: Okay so if you're reading this, It means that I've finally placed my other idea out. This has been on my mind for awhile so I decided let's just see what others think.**

**How the idea came about.**

**One Sunday morning I was pulled out of bed and was told to clean the house. I cleaned the house, did school work, ate dinner and went to bed. And the next Sunday, I swear, the exact same thing happened. And I realized that this was my Sunday morning routine. I clean, did homework, ate dinner and went to bed. It was boring. Not to mention my daily routine. I got up, went to school , did work, talk to friends, went home, do homework, eat dinner and go to bed and wake up the next day , doing the exact same thing. **

**Then I realized, we don't really have control over our lives, not much actually. (I bet most people already figured that out,*nervous laughter* hehee... sorry****I'm a bit slow.)****Life was set in a way that it kinda controls us. I mean I wouldn't go to school, but then again, It's life and I had to.**

**So this is for all the people who long for something interesting to be thrown in their lives, so interesting that it changes your daily routine and you forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Must Be Bored<strong>

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The alarm went off at seven in the morning…like it always does. And as usual, I would slam down on it really hard, hoping it would break from the impact, but as always, it never does.

Like every morning, I would drag myself from bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. There, I would spend an approximated fifteen to twenty minutes; doing the usual stuff; checking my face for pimples, taking a shower, gelling my hair and checking it over… twice, to ensure that it was just right.

And as usual, I would always be the last one to arrive at the dining table. Itachi was always there, sipping on a hot cup of coffee and reading the daily newspaper. I would throw myself into the chair, because my breakfast was always ready.

"Morning." Itachi would say and I would nod to acknowledge him.

"Where's dad?" I asked. This was a question I asked each morning, even though I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway. The question was so used and worn out that it no longer held the real emotions of curiosity and concern like it once did, but was instead now plain and monotonous. I asked because it was the natural thing to do. I was so use to it that it just slipped off my tongue like nothing.

And as usual, Itachi would take one last sip of his coffee and fold his newspaper before answering.

"He left early." He would start. "He…

"-has business to attend to." I would finish his sentence with him and he would raise his right brow at me and flicked at my forehead.

He got up from the table, moving to stand by me. "Be ready in…"

"In ten." I said along with him. "I know." This was how life had become. It was so sequential that I could anticipate each word and the thoughts of those around me. He chuckled to himself. Maybe he too has realized how predictable our lives were becoming.

I always got ready in that ten minutes and Itachi would drive me to school. And we would always reach minutes before eight. And before leaving me to go for the teacher's lounge, he would say the same thing.

"See you in classes."

And I would grunt in response; and he would smile and call me back for something and then he would flick at my forehead with that index finger of his, and I would jump away from him; embarrassed; searching around to check if anyone saw.

Itachi was a teacher here at Konoha High. He taught History, Literature and Biology and he made sure that I was in all his classes. He was a genius and also over qualified for the job. The principal was even scared to hire him, he begged saying that he just wanted to watch over his little brother.

Sometimes when I thought about it I would get angry, because he was treating me like a child and then another feeling would come…Respect. I admired him for doing that…Not like I'd ever tell him that though, he was already way over his head.

And Like every morning, I would make my way to class. And girls would always flock me and boys would always hate me.

I was a perfect student; always early, got straight As, never did anything bad and out of the ordinary, an honour student and future president of the student council. I was a teacher's dream and school mates' nightmare.

Many were jealous of me because they claimed that I had everything that a man could wish for and got everything that I wanted; jealous because I was an Uchiha, popular, handsome and rich. I personally found it silly, because having all those traits only bugged me.

Being an Uchiha, made people like me for just that, nothing else; Liked me to get to my father, but I didn't have a father; just his name, because I only saw this supposed father once every month; the most; They treated me differently, but I didn't want that. I just wanted to fit in. Being popular annoyed the hell out of me, because girls were always throwing themselves at me; being handsome called too much attention to myself and being rich only made me miserable.

They thought being wealthy meant everything, but the day I could buy my mother back to life, that would be the day I'd believe that.

But despite everything, I had friends; a perfect group of friends actually. There were twelve of us. A great number; it could be divided perfectly by two. It was a great mixture of us; both boys and girls. They were all smart; some to an extent. Some were quiet and rather to listen, while some were loud and talkative. They were talented; both academic and athletic. It was just a perfect group. We all had our differences, yet we had enough similarities to be friends.

But every day I went to school, it was just the same old, same old stuff. I found myself praying for something interesting to happen. And that's when you know it's bad; when you start praying. I prayed…a fight, a bombing, an accident, a criminal to take over the school… for Pete's sake! Just something to disrupt the normal routine of life, which was getting rather old and boring if you asked me.

I was so fed up of the familiar everyday occurrence that I tried killing myself once, just so that I could see the shock, the horror; that anger; the sadness; just to see a change of emotions around here. Everyone's face was just too plain and unexciting… and it was getting to me. I got what I wanted for a while, life was disrupted, but I ended up going to therapy for a month. Then the doctor realized that nothing was wrong with me and then I stopped doing therapy, then life went back to being ordinary.

I was seriously going crazy though…Because then I started to think stuff like, if I was a god I'd… Let's just say that I'd do tons of extreme stuff.

It must be lame being a god though. They're just sitting up there on their _behinds_, watching us , puny humans get up and do the same things…everyday. Didn't they get bored of us?

I wonder what they did for fun. Was there a stereo up there blasting and video games? Were they having some wild ass party up there to not realize how boring this life down here was getting?

What the hell are you guys waiting on to throw something interesting in my life uh? Don't you see I'm literally dying from boredom? I mentally questioned these supposed supreme beings.

Itachi brought me home as usual. It was little after five in the afternoon and we both got ready for dinner. When we got down, dad was there…Surprise… surprise…

We sat around the table and began to eat…in silence.

I knew exactly how this was going to play out. First, dad was going to ask me how I've been.

"So, how have you been Sasuke?"

_Told you he would._

And I would always use the same answer.

"Fine."

Then he would switch from me and then to Itachi and ask him the same question and Itachi would go into a rant on how interesting it was to teach children and when he was finished he would ask dad about his business trips and they would just talk and talk and I would pretend as if I was listening; nodding when appropriate and responding when necessary.

Yep! This was how it went all the time. It was like my life was stuck on replay…and it was making me sick and dizzy…and weary.

When dinner was done, the maid removed the dishes and Itachi and I remained seated; because no one moved or breathed unless Fugaku Uchiha gave them permission to.

"There are going to be some changes around here." He announced after some moment of silence. I released a breath of air that I was unaware I was holding in.

_Changes?_

I did a mental scan of everything dad ever said, but this file could not be found. Changes was definitely a new folder.

I looked at dad indifferently, despite the curiosity boiling over below my mask; because no one showed unnecessary emotions before Fugaku unless permission was granted to do so.

"Changes?' Itachi dared to question dad. He was the only one who could.

"You remember Minato right, my business partner."

"Yes. Mr. Namikaze , your _friend_?" Itachi placed an emphasis on the word friend, because he knew that hated such words. In the business industry everyone was your enemy dad would say, but maybe this man was his friend; a real one.

"Y-Yeah." Dad mumbled, but if I had told him that he would have slapped the colour off my skin, because Uchihas didn't mumble. So dad whispered…yes. That sounded like a safer word.

"They were murdered; he and his wife." He said slowly.

"What!" Itachi's voice filled with concern, confusion and hidden anger. "Why would anyone want to kill such peaceful persons?"

"It turns out that the murderers had no motives, nothing was removed; so it wasn't a robbery, so investigators concluded that it was an accident, wrong victims…They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"An accident! That's terrible!" Itachi raised his voice now; anger no longer hidden.

I was just plain confused.

"Who's Minato?" I asked and what the hell does he have to do with these changes I've been hearing about? I thought.

They both turned to face me as if they had forgotten that I was sitting there.

"You don't know Minato Namikaze…Dad is always talking about him…showing us pictures of when they were younger…We've met him before, but you were probably too young to remember…He's always travelling, so that's why we don't get to see them much, but he was a good man and dad's good friend, best buds…"

Really? I arched my brow. That just goes to show that I didn't listen to half the crap that dad talked about.

"So what about their son?" Itachi asked out of the bloom. "How is he taking it?" he questioned dad.

"Minato had originally signed him over to his god father, but he died and I was second in line…So I am now his legal guardian."

I sat there dumb stricken as dad and Itachi went on and on about this new kid. Who was he?

"- So where is he now?" Itachi asked.

"I had a car pick him up; He had some last business to take care of. He's supposed to be arriving soon." Dad checked his watch. "Just about now?"

_Arriving?_

There was a knock at the door. "Sorry to interrupt sir." We looked to the maid. "But he has arrived."

Dad smiled. Well I could have sworn it was one… "Let him in."

The maid disappeared from the doorway and soon a small boy came to stand in her previous position.

Small; because he was a bit shorter than I was. A bit timid looking too; his shoulders hung. His eyes were focused on the floor, not once looking up at us. He had bright blonde hair, the brightest I'd ever seen, one that could light up any dark day. It was ragged and wild; uncombed and his skin was tanned; proof that he wasn't from around here, where the sun rarely showed its face.

Clad in an orange, baggy jump pants, he stood in the doorway; a black t-shirt and a sapphire gemmed necklace around his neck and his orange jacket hanging from his shoulder.

Dad got up and walked him over to us; his eyes still on the floor.

"I'm your new care taker, Fugaku Uchiha and…"

" -I know, my dad spoke highly of you…" he cut dad's sentence short; his voice a soft whisper. Was this kid crazy? No one cuts dad's sentences short. I remembered what happened to the last guy that cut dad's sentence short…Actually, I don't remember, but let's just say we haven't seen or heard from him since.

Dad paused as if in recollection and then smiled. What the hell? He just cut him short, wasn't he going to put him in his place?

Tsh. Probably going easy on him because his parents died.

"These are my sons, Itachi, the older and Sasuke."

That's when his eyes came from the floor to meet ours. They were blue. The prettiest blue one has ever seen. They were deep and unnatural. They seem to hold so many truths, stories, adventures and joy and happiness and feelings and emotions…out of the ordinary…not like dad's or Itachi's or my friends…his eyes were different… and I liked them. I liked his eyes.

"You'll be staying with us from now on. Hope you don't mind-"

"Most definitely not…Thank you…Mr. Fugaku …Uchiha …sir." He scratched the back of his head. It seemed as if dad made everyone nervous. Dad tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can call me Fugaku..." Dad smiled down on him. How much as it been, three times already! Something was different.

"Okay, Mr…u-mm I mean Fugaku…sir." Dad laughed heartily. Uh? I could sense it. I wasn't able to tell what dad was going to do next. I could feel it…I could feel the change coming.

He suddenly turned to face Itachi and me, and it threw us off guard because he had this wide smile on his face. The grin was so broad it showed all his pearly whites, you would never be able to tell that he had lost his parents.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you better believe it!"

Itachi smiled and I raised my brow in interest. I soon found myself staring up…pass the ceiling…My prayers finally answered. What happened? To cause such sudden change…

I smiled to myself. Finally, the gods must be bored.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So there it is. Just a short little introductory chapter. **

**Please leave a review, to tell me if it's interesting or not. If I get no reviews, I won't continue, but if I do,I will. Simple as that. But that would be after I'm finished with ****Chances Are**** and ****Who Says Opposites Attract****, which would probably be for a while. But I just wanted to get this idea off my mind…so there it is.**

**Review away. Constructive criticisms are welcomed as well.**

**~Angel-Chan~**


	2. The Gods Had a Plan

**A/n: Ok guys. Judging from the response I got from the first chapter of this story, I sorta got the idea that you guys wanted me to continue…That's what you wanted…right? Anyway I hope so.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys… and the many story alerts. Some people even added it as their favourite story and it was just one chapter. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Thanks a million! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Had a Plan - (Boys played Footsie Rough)<strong>

"Naruto." The blonde looked up at dad. "I hope you don't mind spending a night or two with one of my sons." I chuckled lightly at the wording of the sentence. "I've got to get a room set up for you, everything happened so fast, that I totally forgot about where you'd be sleeping."

We lived in a huge house once. That was a very long time ago. It had plenty guest rooms, because mom loved guests…unlike dad. When we moved dad got a house big enough for us. Three bedrooms, each with linked bathrooms; one for me, Itachi and himself, a large kitchen, a study, an attic, a garden; that we didn't even use, and a tennis court for when Itachi and I felt like playing…Yeah it was pretty small compared to the last one.

But there were absolutely no guest rooms here, because dad didn't like people or more like he didn't trust them enough for them to spend the night.

I use to take this friend here all the time when dad went off on his business trips. But once dad came back early from one of his trips and I had to introduce them. On hearing the name of my friend dad freaked out and had the security guards do a complete spot check on him. They stripped him down…literally; from head to toe; shirt to shoe. I swear if dad could remove his skin he would.

On finding my friends phone; it started to beep; Dad panicked again, thinking that it was some kind of time bomb/tracking device/ high tech weaponry and had it removed from the premises and destroyed. That friend hasn't visited my house since that incident and I don't think he's planning on either; says something about feeling violated.

And I hadn't taken anyone here since and I guess Itachi learnt from my mistake too, since he didn't either. So dad never had to worry about keeping guest. If he had a guest he would simply just pay for their stay in a hotel. And the guest didn't mind that.

"That's fine with me Fugaku…sir." He still had problems with what he would call dad.

"Ok guys." I mentally chuckled. Dad said the word 'guys'. You gods seriously were bored.

"I'm going to leave now. I have to call the school and get things ready for tomorrow.' He turned to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight." Dad smiled and I swore that one of those gods must have replaced my dad with an alien, seriously, that had got to be the hundredth time now.

Dad left us in the kitchen; silence filling the room as no one chose to speak.

"Well then." Itachi sniggered getting up. ""I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Naruto. " The kid smiled at Itachi. "Sasuke take him to your room."

Uh? I jumped up. 'Why my room? Why not yours?" I asked

Don't get me wrong, I had no problem with the kid, heck he's what I've been praying for all my life, plus I didn't even know him, but if it was indeed the gods that sent him here, I didn't want to throw myself into anything so suddenly. It wasn't like the gods were known for their kindness; actually they were rather roguish and cunning and for them to just answer my prayer like that…I had no doubt in my mind that they were expecting something in return. And seeing that they were bored, who knew what they'd come up with?

There was a catch…I knew there was, there had to be one. I just had to find it, before it caught on to me.

"Because." Itachi said looking back at us. "I'm an adult, I need my privacy."

"What! That's not an excuse." I replied. "I need my privacy too!"

"Did you not hear what I said?" he asked. "I am an adult, I _need _my privacy. You on the other hand, are a child. You _want _privacy, but you don't _need_ it. Plus." he smiled. "It doesn't necessarily have to be given to you either." He ended in a matter–of –fact way.

"There's no diff-."

"Yes there is." He smirked. "Look it up." At that moment I wished I had the power to make people disappear without a trace…You know, kinda like dad's.

I hissed. Show off! Uh? He left us in the kitchen. I looked to the blonde sighing. I guess I was going to have to face the gods head on.

I led the kid to my room and his brow arched oddly as I opened the door before him.

"What?" I asked. "Is it too small?"

"Hn." He smirked. "No. Actually I think your dad spoils you." He walked in. I followed behind him not giving much thought to his previous statement. This room was small…well compared to the first one.

I caught a glimpse of a few suitcases lying by my bed…. Which didn't belong to me by the way. Hn. Itachi must have had the butler take them here. I sighed loudly; leaving the kid in the room as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Remember as I said before, my life was always on a one way track, no turns, no curves, no bumps, nothing unexpected and predictable, so when I stepped out of my bathroom to find a half naked blonde, well more than half since he was now only in boxers and currently fighting off his pants, I was shocked…Actually I was more than shocked, but being an Uchiha didn't allow for any extreme expressions, so shocked was all I was allowed to be.

So shocked that my body automatically took a step back, but my head make thud against the door, which caught the attention of the kid.

"Hey." He turned around. "Is something wrong?"

No. Everything was fine…Just fine…I'm just so use to walking into my room to find half naked blondes.

"The bathroom is right here." I pointed to the door behind me.

"Oh sorry." He apologized. "Next time I'll keep that in mind." I pushed myself from the door walking over to the bed as the kid threw himself down. I got into bed; my back to his.

I wasn't use to sharing my bed with anyone, so I didn't fall asleep right away. Heck, the closest thing I got to sharing my bed was when Itachi sat on it once when he was lecturing me about some crap and that was it. I almost thought of letting him sleep on the floor, but the thought of how quick dad would end my life if I made his guest sleep on the ground cut that thought short.

If he brought a guest home why wasn't he sleeping with him? I thought. This was my bed, but did that stop him? No not at all. He fell asleep as soon as his body touched the bed. This was my bed! I thought…It was only fair that I got a good night sleep…I closed my eyes. He started to snore. Great. Just great. These gods were seriously testing me.

I didn't know exactly at what time I fell asleep, but I slept nonetheless.

* * *

><p>The alarm would go off at approximately seven each morning…but not this one. For some strange reason or another, the alarm didn't make a sound and instead of being awoken by the beeping of an alarm…I heard some mumbling sounds. I shifted in the bed… those mumblings now becoming clearer and clearer…and soon they were distinct shouts.<p>

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Itachi's voice abused my ear. "You two need to get up this instant or else we'll all be late."

At the mention of the word late my body jolted forward…

I looked to the bed stand…Like every morning the alarm would go off at approximately seven, like it always does, but not this time. It didn't sound at all, as a matter of fact, where the hell was that thing anyway? I questioned myself as I realized that the clock was missing from its usual position.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I replied, jumping out of bed and making a quick run to the bathroom. It was already seven …something and I barely had time to do anything but shower; a short one at that; so my hair went un-gelled.

I came out and hastily threw on my uniform and it was then that I realized that there was another member of the family…who was currently sprawled out into my bed. Hn. I bet he had something to do with the missing clock. Tsh.

"Wake up idiot." I said throwing a pillow at his head. He didn't move. "Get up!" I shouted and kicked him off the bed.

"Ah! What the hell?" he jumped up.

"Get ready…I can't be late." I said, leaving him in the room.

Did I say that I was always the last one to make it to the dining room…

Well not this morning. As a matter of fact I didn't even make it to the table. As soon as I got down the stairs, the blonde followed and Itachi just pulled us to his vehicle and off we went to school. So I went to school breakfast less.

Some way or another Itachi managed to reach just a few minutes after our usual time. He didn't have time to flick my forehead and that I was grateful for.

As we stepped into the hall, I paused…Remember I said girls would always flock me…Well that didn't change and having another companion didn't make it any better. Girls were running towards us and throwing themselves at me.

"Sasuke-kun!" One screamed "Marry me!"

"What the hell!" The blonde shouted; shocked at the scene playing out before him.

"Let's go!" I grabbed at his hand, pulling him through the thick crowd of fan crazy girls.

"I love you Sasuke!" I realized one of the regulars and dodged just in time before she could have her way with me.

"Are these girls crazy?" The blonde shouted as he dodged a stray attack; and looking back at the girl as she fell face forward into the floor.

We got through the crowd…alive and well, fortunately and made it to class before the bell.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi called my name from the register. Just in time for roll call.

"Here." I answered as we both leaned against the door panting our lives out.

"Those girls are crazy." He breathed out his final conclusion and I felt myself nodding in agreement.

"And I check that you must be the new student." Kakashi said ushering him to the front of the class as I went to my seat. I fell down beside Neji. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class."

"Dude. You were almost late." He whispered

"Yeah. Way to go Captain Obvious." I replied.

"Who's he?" I faced the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Hn. I hoped that answered his question.

* * *

><p>I always got attention…and I was getting pretty use to it too, but that didn't mean that I liked it and having this blonde tagging behind me like a tail got me even more attention that I had bargained for…Seriously. Everywhere I turned there were whispers and it didn't take me long to realize that Itachi had him placed in all my classes…Great. Just great.<p>

Everyone stared at me when we got to my lunch table; my eyes twitching violently. Remember I said before that I had a nice group of friends….twelve to be exact… a nice big even number; four girls and eight boys… eight boys. The perfectly symmetrical number, that when cut either way would still be perfect match… It was a nice number.

Now this was the problem…

The blonde kid came along, now there were going to be nine boys…a terrible odd number…I should have stated before I hate odd numbers.

In the end, the blonde got seated between me and Sakura; to the left of me, since I refused to let Neji give up his seat; he was my closet friend, you know, the one I told you about earlier. He didn't come over any more, but we were still friends; plus he didn't want to give up his seat to the newcomer either, who insisted on having a seat next to me.

So after much argument, the pink headed girl finally eased over, making way for the blonde to sit. Now there were seven on our side of the table and six on the next; thirteen of us. Tsh. How uneven.

I sighed aloud trying to get my mind to adapt to the current situation.

"So…Naruto right?" The brunette held out his hand and shook the blonde's. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, the coolest guy around this table as you can see." He eyed the rest of us. Coolest? As if.

"This is Hinata, the shyest of us all." He introduced going around the table. "Shino, the quietest, Shikamaru the laziest, Gaara the saddest, Sai the creepiest, Lee the happiest, Ino the blondest."

The said girl arched her brow at him. "I'm not even blonde!" she huffed. "Wait I am, but what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kiba shook his head in a 'see-what-I-mean' fashion and continued. "Sakura the meanest." The pinkette hissed. "Tenten the neatest, Neji the cockiest bastard ever and don't forget Sasuke, the boringest of us all."

Tsh. "Now you're just making up words." I spoke up. "It's most boring." I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." He fanned me off. "Like I give a damn." The brunette spoke up. "I just didn't want to mess up the 'est' thing I had going on."

I shook my head at his ignorance. I did say all my friends were smart, but when I said some to an extent, I was talking about Kiba.

The blonde didn't waste time befriending everyone around the table. As a matter of fact they didn't seem to mind much. They adapted to him pretty fast, except for Sakura who was still a little pissed about giving up her seat. They must have noticed the same thing I did; his unique eyes.

So far, so good. I thought. During all the chattering that was going on around the table I couldn't help to notice a rather painful strike to my left leg. I looked to the side just to find bright azure eyes mischievously eyeing me; a smirk on his lips. Something in the back of my head told me that I talked too soon.

My brows knitted in curiosity at him in a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for?' kinda a way. I kicked him back and another kicked followed accompanied by challenging blue eyes. A challenge uh? Gods or no gods, didn't they know that Uchihas didn't back down.

So for the rest of lunch we ended up exchanging kicks under the table; really painful kicks. By the end of lunch we both ended up limping out of the cafeteria.

Neji helped me out. "This is what happens when you play *footsie with the new kid."

I hissed. "We were NOT playing footsie."

* * *

><p>"What happened to you two?" Itachi had asked us after he brought us home that afternoon.<p>

"We must have hurt our legs when we were running from Sasuke's crazy fan girls." He lied.

Itachi chuckled. "Well that's a first. He never got hurt before."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything." He answered, smiling oddly at me. "Even Sasuke has to learn that." He ended and we both went to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your first day at Konoha High Naruto?" Dad asked, my eyes drifted to him subconsciously.<p>

"Yeah." He answered looking to meet my eyes. "Sasuke was real nice and all, and introduced me to his friends." He kept his gaze, which now had a smirk. "We even played a little." He looked back to dad smiling. "It was fun."

"That's nice." Dad said. "I got your uniforms; they're in Sasuke's room."

"Yes sir."

After dinner we both got ready for bed, and he remembered to use the bathroom this time. I laid next to him in silence, still trying to figure out where the hell the alarm could have gone.

"By the way." The voice interrupted the silence. "I dumped your alarm clock."

_Crazy ass blonde said what?_

"You did what!" I spoke up, my back still to his. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't want it disrupting my sleep." He answered like it was the most normal answer ever. People don't just dump other people's alarm clocks!

"Why did you kick me?" I asked annoyed as I felt a pain in my shin as I moved my foot slightly.

"You kicked me first."

No I didn't. I thought, then soon remembered how I butt kicked him out of the bed this ? He was asking for it.

"Tsh." I hissed as I felt another pain ran up my leg. I thought you guys were to be making my life interesting, not more annoying. Didn't you have a plan book or something? Or did you guys just throw him in my life to do whatever he wanted? These gods were seriously getting to me.

"So first you dumped my alarm, and then kicked me till I bruised and expect me to take all of that?"

"Yes." He answered simply. This kid seriously should have come with a manual.

Tsh. I hissed again. "I don't usually let people annoy me."

"That's because I'm not _just_ people. I'm Naruto…" he leaned over me, with both his hands on either side of my head. "You haven't said my name since I got here so I just thought you hadn't heard it well." He spoke in my face.

I pushed him from over me. Didn't personal space mean anything to him? "Don't get so close." I went back to lying on my side; my back to him.

"Why were those girls chasing you?" he asked. Was that rhetorical? I thought. Wasn't the answer pretty obvious? "I mean you're not even that good –looking."

"What?" I almost choked on the words. Me…Not good looking…right. If you looked up the word handsome, you'd see the name Sasuke Uchiha , as a synonym. I wasn't vain or anything, but there was no way you could deny that fact…I mean look at me…Seriously…I was drop dead gorgeous.

I laughed assuming that he was joking; that was funny. I didn't know that gods could tell jokes. "Don't ask me. That's just how it has always been."

"So this was an everyday thing?" he asked.

"_Everyday" _I stressed the word. I thought I heard a sigh.

"Well that's going to have to change."

"Uh?" I mumbled.

"Goodnight." he ended. And not long after there were some snoozing sounds indicating that he was sleeping. Hn. It seemed like the word change was becoming very popular in my life. I didn't sleep just yet, still concentrating on his last words. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

I rolled to my side once more. Things weren't just happening…

The gods had a plan after all.

* * *

><p><strong>An: * footsie – I think almost everyone should know what that game is, but if your're one of the few that have absolutely no idea, it's this game you play with someone, with your foot, (as simple as that) under a table (Usually played privately (in secret or when flirting with someone)**

**I know I said I wasn't going to update until I finished my two other stories, but I had to because school starts Sept 1 and I didn't just wanting this story to be sitting here…so yeah. I know this chapter is a little slow, but trust me it only gets better; the fun will soon begin, so Sasuke better watch out, because the gods are ready to play!**

**And I think I'm going to stick with the one sentence endings? What do you think?**

**Remember to review, Criticize, point out errors, flame….whatever you do…**

**~Angel-chan~**

Return to Top


	3. The Gods were Funny

**A/N: Well guys, the long awaited chapter is finally out. I think I actually like this story. You know, considering it kinda came from something as lame as observing life.**

**Naomi-chan:**** Thank you for constantly reminding me to update. Your views are great.**

**I wish I could reply to all your reviews though, but I can't. Why don't you guys sign up? **

**Jesse and Jaden forever: You will certainly enjoy this.**

**From a reader: Your review had me going "Ah shucks-look down and kicks rock" Seriously, you stroked my ego.**

**Setsuna-Lulu: Yes it's Sasunaru. Thanks for the comments.**

**Kyomei: Thanks for the comment. It really encouraged me.**

**And thank you to everyone who took their time out and read this and left such lovely reviews behind. It was well appreciated. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did though. ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Were <strong>_**"Funny**_**" (In more ways than one)**

So it was with great anticipation that I woke up this morning. As soon as the alarm on my phone went off (since I no longer had an alarm clock!) I jumped up and switched it off. Who knew? The kid probably would dump my phone as well. Hn, losing my phone. Not something I'd want to risk.

I stretched the sleep from my bones, running my hands through the covers on the bed. I sat up and turned around to wake the kid next to me, but my hands were greeted by untidy sheets and the emptiness of the bed. No warmth was present meaning that he must have been up for awhile.

Not that I cared where he was or anything, just a bit curious. Now that there was a god in my life, I'd like to keep track of his movements…Don't want him to 'pop' one on me or anything.

But his absence was weird, considering that I had to (literally) kick him out of the bed the first day, I didn't really expect him to be awake already. That's all.

But despite that, I got up, dragged myself to the bathroom and did the usual, then slowly made my way down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen, Itachi was deep in conversation with the newcomer, who was sitting around the table…eating…seated…in my seat.

"Oh you're awake." Itachi smiled up at me. That weird smile of his. "I was just about to send *Ms. Yuna to get you."

I just simply "hn-ed" him and walk straight up to the blonde, tapping the back of the chair as I spoke. "Kid, you're in my seat." I said plainly.

"My name is Naruto." He said, not once looking up at me. "I'd like it if you'd address me as such."

"Tsh." I hissed. "Just get up." I mentally laughed. Who was he kidding?

God or no god. This was my house and even if he was supposedly, some kind of 'supreme being' I was an Uchiha and no one…I repeat…_ NOONE, _tells an Uchiha what to do.

"No." he replied briefly.

"Is this some kinda joke?" I mocked. "Get up."

"No. Just say it."

"What the…" My hands folded into a fist. I suddenly felt the urge to knock him over and punch him in the face, but Itachi spoke up before I could have acted on my thoughts.

"Sasuke." He said in a punishing voice. "Naruto is our guest; let him sit where he wants to."

"But…this is where I always sit and- " I complained, but Itachi just cut me short, which was kind of unfair, since I couldn't dare to cut neither him nor dad short; only God knows what would have happened to me.

"Sasuke, stop the whining" He said more playfully, while patting the seat next to him, where the blonde had sat the first day. "And get your butt over here." He ended.

"But-"

"Now!" he ordered and I slowly made my way to sit next to Itachi, mumbling how much I hated him for this all the while and all through this the kid held a smirked on his face.

Hn.

We got to school on time. And some girls bombarded me…like they always did.

And the day went by as usual.

* * *

><p>I jumped up just as fast as I did yesterday, grabbing my phone as soon as it made a sound. I quickly turned on the other side; just to find an empty space…He woke up early… again and for some strange reason that annoyed me, but I just couldn't put my tongue on it, as to why it bothered me so much, that was until….<p>

"Why are you in my chair?" I asked, aggravated. I stomped impatiently, waiting for the kid to get up…but he doesn't.

"Because…" his voice trailed off.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"Who said anything about joking?"

I stood there in silence waiting for a reason, but one didn't come. "Listen…I know your'e our guest and all, but this is where I sit." I explained struggling to control my anger, while Itachi just looked on; amused.

I always wanted the gods to bring change to my life, but not this kind of change. I was only being annoyed.

"So…"

"So…I need you to get up…Like right now."

"And if I don't?" At that question, a million ways of how to get people to disappear popped into my head. This kid was seriously testing my patience...Well, what little I had anyways.

"If you don't, I'm gonna…"

"Threatening your guest now…That's not nice." He mocked. I arched my brow at him, folding my arms at my chest. When he didn't move, I stomped my way over to Itachi, scraped the chair against the floor and plopped down into the seat; making as much noise as possible

He smirked at me. I scowled at him from across the table and Itachi just chuckled at our antics.

We went to school. Girls jumped me. He did nothing…

And the day went on as usual.

* * *

><p>"Okay…What's your problem?" I asked from my side. We were both in bed, my back facing his.<p>

He didn't answer.

"Hello, I'm talking to you." I said louder, though I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"You're talking to me?" He asked.

I hissed. "Who else could I have been talking to?" I answered. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No. You're the one with the problem with me."

"All I want is my chair."I I mentally shook my head at the way I sounded; like a child who got candy stolen from him.

"And all I want is for you to say my name."

"Wha…" I mumbled, slightly confused as to why he was so concerned about me calling him by his name. "And if I don't?" I tested him.

"Then you don't get your seat, simple as that." He ended.

"Are you trying to prove something?" I asked, seriously concerned as to why he was so fixed on this. "I always get what I want, so asking you to get out of my domain, shouldn't cause any problem. I shouldn't even have to ask you to do it." I was right. Getting what you wanted was one of the many packages that came with being an Uchiha; it was like second nature to us. We ordered, you followed.

"Suppose I told you I _always_ got what I wanted?" He asked, as if challenging me. "We can't both get what we want can we? One of us is gonna have to lose."

I almost started considering just sitting next to Itachi all the time, but the thought left as soon as it had come. This was something I was use to and as much as I wanted change, I wasn't adopting to change as fast as I thought I would. Plus letting him have my seat was just giving up and that was just one thing an Uchiha never does...He'll get bored of this game soon. I thought.

"You're gonna have to say it sooner or later, _Sasuke_." He mumbled softly.

"Hn." I shifted to get comfortable and closed my eyes. He'll definitely give in tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the blonde who was still seated in my place. Itachi threw worried glances between me and him, who just sat there and continued to eat. I didn't even bother to say anything; I just got next to Itachi and glared at the kid who just smiled back at me.

I went to school, extremely annoyed at the fact that I wasn't having my way…like I usually did and the fact that he was getting his way so easily…in my house…pissed me off even more.

I made my way through a crowd of girls that seemed much larger that it usually was. And I almost knocked one of them over too. I glanced back at the blonde close behind me. He had a pleased look on his face…wait; didn't he say he was going to do something about this? What the hell was he waiting on?

* * *

><p>I woke up, thirty minutes earlier than I usually do and I spent twenty minutes of that cursing the one who adjusted the time I had set the alarm. I instinctively looked to my side and found no one there…as usual. And I got up to do the regular.<p>

For some reason or another, the room had a strange air to it. And while walking down the stair to the kitchen I realized that it wasn't just the room, but the entire house. The atmosphere just felt different today and I could tell that something was going to happen…but what?

I walked into the kitchen and a sigh escaped from my closed lips on seeing the blonde in my chair. I walked up to him and stopped behind him; not saying a word, silently wondering if I had enough strength and patience for this today. Itachi eyed me curiously, resting his newspaper and coffee down and the kid just continued to eat; not looking up.

"Do you want your seat, _Sasuke_?" he asked some minutes after and I looked down at his head and nodded to his back.

Don't ask me how he knew I nodded, I guess it has something to do with gods having eyes at the back of their heads or something like that, but he continued.

"Ok. Just ask."

I unconsciously rolled my eyes at him. Just ask? Isn't that what I've been doing for the pass four days? What difference would it make now?

Despite this, my lips parted. "Get out of my seat, _now_."

"Tis, tis tis." He shook his head. "I said ask."

A muffled laughter came from Itachi's mouth and I looked over to him…or more like I frowned at him, wondering if he wasn't going to do something about the current situation.

"May I _have_ my seat _now_?" I asked reluctantly; my voice filled with annoyance.

He pushed his chair backwards; slightly, as if to get up.

" Naruto?" He said and I arched my brow at him; confused. It took me a moment and a half to figure out what he meant. This was really starting to drain me of what little energy and tolerance I had. He wanted me to say it.

"May I_ have_ my seat, _Naruto!_?" I spat out his name. He stood up and looked straight at me with a smile, which I didn't understand, because I didn't find this funny.

"See, was that so hard?" he said and went to sit next to Itachi, still smiling at me.

Itachi snickered to himself and went back to reading his newspaper. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully at the kid who was seated across from me. What were these gods thinking?

* * *

><p>In ten minutes we were ready for school and for the entire ride to the institution, I couldn't rid myself of the butterflies in my stomach. Honestly, I didn't get 'butterflies' before, so I had no idea how it felt… My friends would say you would know it when you felt it and this was definitely it.<p>

I couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness that crept up on me every other second. It was weird. When my life was conventional, I could tell what was going to happen at every turn and every word that was spoken and there wouldn't be a need for stupid feelings like uneasiness, curiosity and uncertainty, but now…Now I felt that something was up and I couldn't tell what it was. And I wasn't sure if I liked that.

We got to school, five minutes later than we usually did, which was a problem. Five minutes later, meant that there were five more girls that I needed to deal with in five minutes that I did not have. With this in mind, I ran off to the school, hoping that the gods would be on my side this morning, but when I stepped into the hall, I realized that they weren't…they never were.

The crowd of girls looked larger than five extra girls. It looked as if the entire female population turned out this morning just to give me hell. I felt my feet twitched out of fear…yes fear, but I'd rather say shock, because Uchihas did not get scared, especially not scared of a bunch of girls…a bunch of fanatical, 'loony', blood thirsty girls. No way.

I felt my hand being pulled forward and it didn't take me long to realize that it was the blonde. He made his way skillfully through the sea of girls, dodging and pushing and helping me to elude their monstrous hugs and their kisses of death.

"Sasuke ! Sasuke!" Their screams grew louder and their attacks grew stronger and with greater determination than ever, as we neared the classes. I mentally cursed the fact that my class was the last one on the block.

They were so close, and class seemed so far off. The kid stopped running and released my hand. I stopped behind him; since he was the one pulling me. My feet twitched violently as I looked back at some girls coming down the block. I looked to him wondering why had he stopped and wondering why the fuck wasn't I moving? I had my own feet for Pete's Sake! Run! At that moment it seemed as if the gods played my life in slow motion.

The girls hadn't reached me… as yet. And it seemed as if they had been in the same position forever. The blonde slowly turned around to face me, and the girls sluggishly made their way closer. He took my hands in his and the girls slowly made their way closer. Their screams also in slow motion, sounding like a mob of bees behind us. He pushed me against the wall. The girls made their way towards us. He planted his lips on mine. My eyes gradually grew bigger and wider. The girls were right behind us now. My head made a light thud against the wall and in an instant life started to play out in its regular pace.

"AHHH!"

The screams pierced through the halls of the school as I became aware of what was happening to me. I was suddenly made aware of my heart, which was always there, but didn't pay much attention to. It was now pounding loud in my ears and drowning out the noises that surrounded us. I was suddenly made aware of my lips, which were always there, which I always used, but never in a way like this. I was suddenly made aware of my temperature, which was probably 100 degrees now, the way I was burning up. I was made conscious of my complexion, which was probably on the same level as Gaara's hair right now. I was made aware of my skin, which crawled with an unusual excitement and my body which was not used to this at all. I was made aware of myself, which I always knew, but knew nothing about.

He pulled back and a silence roamed in the hallways. The doors of classes were open and people peeked out wondering what was causing so much commotion. The girls were still standing in the hall, with mouths open, eyes wide and selves disbelieving; still.

He smiled as he noticed none of the girls made their way forward and he turned in the direction of class, leaving me standing there; shocked.

The bell rang as if to tell everyone that they were late and to hurry to their classes. The doors closed and people moved off to their own rooms.

"Aren't you coming?" he turned and asked.

I moved off; though my mind was elsewhere.

This was definitely not a part of my daily routine.

The day went on…not as usual. I got strange looks from girls. Though I always got strange looks, but these were even stranger. My friends, who were not present of the time of the incident, questioned about what had happened in the halls, I was unsure of what to say, since I too wasn't too sure of what happened and the blonde continued to smile at me.

And the day went on…not as usual.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so quiet?" The blonde asked me, as we laid in the bed; my back to him.<p>

It took me a moment before I could speak. "Is this some kind of joke?" I mumbled. Yes, mumbled.

"Hn." He scoffed. "Who said anything about joking?" Sounding more serious as he ended.

I didn't find this funny, but they obviously did. Or maybe it was 'funny', but since I was just a puny human, I wasn't able to understand the logics of gods. They found it funny in a way that I did not comprehend. But how many ways can one be funny? I asked myself.

I only knew of jokes, but… This kid, the gods were funny…

In more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Okay guys, there it is. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time out to read it. And remember to review and comment. Thank you! And thanks for the may positive comments. **

**- Btw, in case you didn't understand. The word funny, is sometimes used as a slang to say that one is weird or queer. I know, it's a odd slang, but just go with it.  
><strong>

**love yah 3  
><strong>

**~Angel-Chan~**


	4. The Gods Were Great Kissers

**A/n: Sowie :`(. But the good thing is that my exams are now over so I'll be updating faster than ever.**

**Disclaimer: And no, I still don't own Naruto.**

**The Gods Were Great Kissers**

"What?"

My eyes refocused once more. Itachi stared confused at me from his chair around the table, while Naruto just arched his brow at me.

"Yes?" he asked again. Apparently I was staring.

"Nunhuh." I mumbled some incoherent crap as I wildly shook my head and suddenly found great interest in the plate before me.

"You guys better hurry and eat so that we can get to school on time." Itachi said as he folded his newspaper and stood. "And you better fix this." He hovered his hands over the table between us. "Uh, whatever _this_ is. " He said frustratingly as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out.

It's been days since that kiss at school, just days; my mind and thoughts have been completely muddled since the incident and I've been unable to put an actual date and time to when it occurred.

Since then, it has gotten a little strange between Naruto and me. Strange,not that we still share room, not that he still sleeps in my bed, and strips in the open, nope, that's not strange at all. What I find weird though is that I find myself constantly staring at him. I'm always staring at him, when he slept, ate, strip, whenever. Of course, it was while he wasn't looking, but I'm pretty sure he caught me in the act once or twice.

But it worries me though, because even though I continue to stare at this kid, I didn't seem to have a problem with it and I'm pretty sure that I should because staring down on a hot, if i do say so myself, blond guy, when you yourself was a guy, had got to be unhealthy.

Since the kiss, we hadn't really talked much. It wasn't a malice, it just got a little awkward for me because, really, I've never kissed anyone before and to get my first kiss from this boy, that I didn't really know, that recently became family, it kind of shocked me, really.

It just made me completely confused and unsure of myself. I've never thought that I've ever questioned myself more than I have during these pass days. I mean, how could one simple kiss have such a great effect on me? So, I've drawn the conclusion that something was definitely wrong.

"Tsh." I pushed the chair back as I dragged myself from my thoughts.

I was the last one to get into the car and as I sat down , my shoulder brushed against Naruto's for just a second and shivers went through my body and my entire being was covered in goosebumps and I looked up at him and one glimpse of his eyes got me lost and stuck in my tracks and the thoughts gone from my mind and the words gone from my lips. He smiled at me and I felt all weak inside. I completely lost myself in that moment, then I straightened up and quickly turn to face the window, trying desperately to hide the blush that found itself on my face. And I swear to whichever god that was doing this to me, that I'd definitely get back at him.

And I thought to myself, that this was just a phase I was going through. Surely everyone who had someone new added to their family was experiencing the same thing...Right?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I looked to Neji who had resorted to waving his hands across my face. It has been the third time now that he has had to call me from my thoughts.<p>

"You've got that _look _again." he whispered, still looking down at his book as if reading.

"What _look?_" I asked as I copied Neji's tactic of pretending to pay attention.

"You know," he said lowly. "That look you get when you like someone."

"Hn."

Of course he would know that look. Believe it or not, there was once a time in my life when I was normal and I actually liked someone and that person was no doubt, Neji Hyuuga. Yeah, you heard it right, Neji. After my revelation, I told Itachi and that was the first time I ever shared my bed, with Itachi, when he sat down and explained to me that the feeling would pass and I was just falling for Neji because he was my first friend after mom died and since he was really kind.

But of course, Neji didn't take fancy to my feelings either. After a not-so-gentle slap to the face and after he frankly told me off, I was proud to say that my strong feelings disappeared as fast as they had come. And that's how we became best friends. Funny how that works uh?

Really, that slap opened my eyes, literally. I realized that Neji was a cool guy and he would make a better friend than anything else. Anyway, after that hard blow from Neji, I've never really liked another sole and neither was I aware that I had a _look _when doing so.

"I have a _look _now?"

That's when he looked up from his pretend read. "Sad to say, but you always did."

"Hn."

"Well, who's your victim now?" he asked curiously, more curious than I'd ever seen him in a long while. Victim? I felt a familiar pain in my cheek bone (you know, where he had punched me so long ago) I can't believe after what he did to me, he had the audacity to think that he was the victim of my feelings.

"Well?" he asked again.

My eyes drifted to the head of a blond. I didn't say a thing, because I myself didn't quite understand this feeling, but I knew that Neji saw, because his eyes tend to see the little things that others tend to over look. I know he saw and I prayed to whichever god that was watching over me, that he would understand.

* * *

><p>So we were all sitting around the lunch table when Naruto came with a pink envelope in his hand.<p>

I glared dangerously at the pink envelope, knowing too well what it entailed.

"Oh, Naruto got a love letter." Tenten awed as he sat. "Who's it from?"

"Umm, well." he scratched the back of his head, his face only slightly discolored. "I haven't read it yet."

"Well what are you waiting on?" She urged him.

Shikamaru also looked at it with disgust. "Uh, those annoying love letters." he mumbled lazily.

"Annoying!" Ino exclaimed. "A girl pours out her heart to you and all you can say is that it's just an annoying love letter!"

He looked at her indifferently. "Yeah."

"Shika, you disgust me and a...you know what, why am I even explaining this to someone as shallow as you. You don't even have enough heart to even care for yourself."

"Hn."

"Well I have to agree with Ino." Lee announced. " The Spring Time of our Youth is upon us. It's a time full of peace, joy and unending love. We cannot afford to let it pass us by, So if someone wants to pour out his heart on someone else, I say let him be!" he ended with a shout.

I mentally grunted. How can he manage to walk around spewing such crap and not get his ass handed to him? Amazing.

"Well, the only reason you're able to say such things is because you haven't actually received one." Gaara informed him.

"Well don't you worry about that,Gaara dear."

Gaara grunted at the name Lee chose to call him.

"There is someone out there for everyone, including myself. Someone will definitely fall for my charms." he smiled broadly. I rolled my eyes. What charms?

"Yeah, when that happens I'll put a gun to my head." Gaara said plainly.

"Oh no Gaara!" Lee gasped. "You know that I'm strictly against one taking his own life."

"Get over yourself Lee. I didn't say that I'd shoot." Gaara ended as he shook his head like 'duh'.

"Right." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Lee."

"No,you mean he should stop telling himself that and maybe he would cease from saying such crap." Kiba added.

"Maybe." Lee mumbled as he pretended to be hurt.

They laughed.

I shook my head in wonder at the direction that the conversation had turned as I eyed Naruto while he read the letter.

"So, what does it say?" The girls, all , but Hinata asked. She didn't seem as eager for the details and if I knew my anatomy right, I'm sure that no one's face is ever to reach that shade of red she was now flaunting. I was sure she was about pass out. "Who's it from?"

He looked up and his eyes rested on Hinata for just a sec before he was answering the others."It's a love letter alright." She nearly died, but I'm sure no one else other than myself and Neji noticed it. "But there isn't any name attached to it." He scratched his head.

"Wooh, a secret admirer." Ino sang. "So cute."

" Way to go Naruto, you haven't even been here for two weeks full and already you have people dying for your love."

"Well, yeah, you know." he scratched his head again.

Already I've figured out that, his scratching of his head was his give away. He was lying.

"Well it's a shame you can't meet her." I heard Neji from my right joining in the convo. I'm positive he was being sarcastic.

"Not really." he said, without scratching his head. "I already like someone."

I tried not to react, and it proved to be of much difficulty. And it really shouldn't, since I shouldn't care who this kid liked. A kiss didn't mean anything. And I shouldn't like him. I could already hear Itachi telling me that I was misunderstanding my feelings . I mean, sure his lips were soft and nice and sure that kiss made my knees weak, but I'm sure there were may others with lips that could do that. There was nothing special about him, god or no god. I didn't react, because, it's not as if he was talking about me.

"You don't say." Neji added as he looked at me."Who is it?"

"I won't say."

"Pretty?" Kiba asked. He nodded.

"The only problem is that I'm not sure if the feeling is returned." Naruto sighed. I tried not to react but I couldn't help the heat that rose to my cheeks.

" Oh, It's complicated.?" Kiba asked and I thought that he couldn't have used a better word.

Naruto smirked. "I guess you could say so, but trust me, I'll be fine."

Another thing happened after that kiss, my number of female fans increased drastically. I wasn't even aware of the amount of girls that attended this school. They didn't attack me anymore though, even Naruto seem to have gained a few of his own.

Well, when he said he was going to stop it, he most certainly did, which further increased my belief that he was some sort of powerful creature, because only a god could stop girls from throwing themselves at me,Sasuke Uchiha.

" Well you guys still hadn't told us what cause the commotion in the hallway last week." Kiba mentioned and immediately I was a 100% focused.

"Yeah, what happened _guys_?" Neji mocked annoyed, as he shoved me in the side, still upset that I hadn't tell him from the beginning.

"Nothing really." Naruto responded, saving me from answering.

"Nothing." Sai eyed us especially me. "That's not what the rumors are saying."

Everyone looked to the black headed freak. Sai remained quiet, a small creepy smile appearing on his lips.

"What are they saying Sai." Shikamaru asked, not curious, but as if bored with the suspense.

My eyes idled on Naruto for a while, trying to find any kind of reaction, which he did not give by the way. They were curious, but I for one was not ready to hear these so called 'rumors', which by the way, had a fat chance of being 99.9% truth.

"Well." Sai began as he leaned forward, resting his pale hands on the table. "From what I've heard, apparently, Sasuke and Naruto were making out in the corridor."

Silence.

Ok. I changed my mind, it's only 97% accurate. We weren't making out, I wasn't even kissing back for Pete's sake. I was simply pushed against a locker and had my lips attacked and molested. You must be sick if you call that making out.

Kiba cleared his throat awkwardly and Neji eyes could bore a hole in my face. His eyes were not saying that he thought it was true, but neither were they doubting the possibility.

"Rumors! That's what they are, just disgusting rumors!" Sakura shouted as she stood next to Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke would never."

"Is that true ?" Sai asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He never liked me. Don't ask me about our friendship, for not even I know. "Tell us Sasuke." he challenged.

The focus was now on me.

"No, it's not true. We didn't make out." I answered truthfully, for in fact we didn't.

"So are you implying that something else happened." I didn't answer. He turned to Naruto. " What about you blondy, what happened?"

"Well..." he started and I prayed that he was as smart as the gods in the books. "It might have happened...Somewhat."

All eyes widened. Somewhat? Neji nudged me in the side and I would have face palmed myself, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was watching me.

My eyes widened too. Somewhat? Why the hell did he say that?

Naruto gave no further explanation and another sweep of silence engulfed the lunch group.

"Interesting." Sai smiled. "Very interesting indeed."

"So...ummm, how's the weather kids?"Kiba asked to clear the tension, break the silence and part the awkwardness in two.

A nervous chuckle, followed and a blooming conversation began and it was as if they didn't just hear that Naruto and I might have been doing something intimate, which we shouldn't be doing, since we were, you know. Even though it shouldn't matter since he was supposedly helping.

I looked to Naruto who was also engaged in the chatter and I almost thought they had forgotten. But I realized that it was foolish of me to even start to believe that.

* * *

><p>"Ummm, are you two ...okay?" Itachi asked as he exchanged looks between Naruto and me. Dinner was over, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to be alone in my room with Naruto. I don't think I could trust myself alone with him or be held responsible for my actions either.<p>

"Dinner has been over for awhile now..." He looked between us once more. I stared at Naruto and he looked back at me. " You guys should really think about going to bed soon."

I got up first, only because of the confused look on Itachi's face. I really couldn't bear to see him like that. Naruto followed close behind me as we headed up the staircase. I was the first to get into the room and I almost turned to lock the door, but I concluded that that would be very childish of me, so I left it open.

"So..." he said as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"So...what?" I questioned.

"You're just gonna stay silent about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. "You only did it to get rid of those girls right. Mission accomplished."

"Yeah...but." He looked down.

"But what?" I raised my voice, for all this silence about the kiss was actually making me _very_ frustrated. "There's not much here to talk about."

"So you don't care that you lied to your friends?" He asked from the door.

"I didn't lie." I said defensively. "We were NOT making out!"

He laughed. "Well that's not what rumors are saying."

"Listen to me." I warned as I walked around the room searching for something that I've yet to know that I have lost. "I didn't ask for anything of you okay, and neither do I want anything."

"You don't?"

" I don't." I looked up as he pushed himself off the door.

"Hn." he smiled and again I was unsure about myself.

"Well just to let you know." He said playing with his hair. " I've caught you staring at me on many occasions. I can't possibly be that gorgeous. Can I?" He ended with a smirk. "_You sure you don't want something?_" he asked again.

The suggestive nature of his question scared me; I took a timid step back.

"Naruto...really, I don't." I mumbled retreating even further from the approaching blond.

"You didn't like it Sasuke?" he asked as he stood before me.

"Naruto...no...I" I tried to take another step back and my voice broke as my back hit the wall. Why on earth did places seem to get smaller when you're trying to escape?

"Wanna like it?" he asked as he practically leaned in on me. I subconsciously licked my lips as I looked to his and the words left my lips.

"My eyes are up here." he said as he lifted my chin so that I was looking directly into his eyes. His eyes were so blue and I swore that they held some kind of controlling power in them, which could be the only plausible reason as to why I was still standing here.

"If my memory serves me right, you weren't kissing back last time, were you?" He asked innocently as he spoke by my ear.

"No..." I barely managed to say as my breathing became uneven.

"You wanna try this time? he asked and without waiting for a response he placed his lips on mine for the second time.

And his lips on mine felt right. And the breath built up in my chest and my legs felt weak and those butterflies fluttered around in my stomach again. And I loved it, and hated it. And I hated myself for loving it so much because I knew I wasn't like this and if it was any time three weeks ago I would have hated this. And I swore the gods must have replaced me with an alien. And though I wasn't so sure what a good kiss was suppose to feel like, I was pretty sure that this was one. He kissed me...and by god , did I kiss back. For who was I to resist such welcoming temptation, he was a god and gosh...

The gods were such great kissers.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there it is. I'm not too sure if I like this chap, but I promise the next will be better.**

**Flame, review, whatever you do, do.**

**~Angel-chan.**


	5. The Gods Were Influential

**A/N: Grad practice sucks. Thanks for the review guys! Really makes me happy. Enjoy the read!**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Were Very Influential<strong>

"Hmm." I snuggled into the warmness of my pillow; my hands wrapping even tighter around the mid section and...No wait a sec. I snuggled even closer into the object, running my hand about it and met with something...unusual...This was certainly not a pillow.

Eyes fluttered open to meet with blue.

"Hi yah!" he smiled and I nearly suffered from a heart failure as I jumped back. If I wasn't an Uchiha, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs, jump out of the bed and ran down the hall crying for my mother, but of course, I was an Uchiha, so the most I could do was flinch and stare on with wide eyes.

The heat that rose to my face was unavoidable as a few images of last night rushed to my memory instantly. I was rendered speechless. Christ what the hell was I thinking?

" I take it you remember last night?" he asked as he reached for my chin.

I pulled away; my face paled.

"Relax, we didn't do anything that would cause extreme damage to your mental health." Hn. I wasn't too sure about that. Now I resembled a zombie.

For a moment I just laid there and stared at the blond being before me. I could only recall bits of pieces of us kissing and touching a little and only one thought came to mind. God what the hell have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

><p>You know that awkward moment when someone's staring right at you and you just know that they have something to say, but they just won't say it? Yeah, it was one of those moments. Itachi was just staring me down from across the dining table. I could see his lips parting every once in awhile as if to say something, but he never did. His eyes squinted at me in a way as if he expected me to understand, but really , I didn't.<p>

Not to mention Naruto, I didn't dare try to wonder what he was thinking. Though I can bet on my life that he was thinking about last night, if the way he was looking at me was anything to go by. The way he was staring at me made me feel real self conscious. Ok...maybe last night I lost myself a bit. Obviously I wasn't in my _right_ mind, because the _real_ me would have pushed him off me and maybe give him a good punch to the face. But I didn't do that, instead, I willingly kissed back, which was quite ...shocking for me, because I swear if my father knew where my tongue was last night, he would rip it from my mouth, roast it and feed it to the guard dogs...No kidding.

I cringed at the thought and suddenly I don't feel like eating anymore.

"You know, dad is coming today." Itachi announced to no one in particular.

"Hn." I mumbled. Dad was going to visit again. He already came once since the month started. Really, the gods messed up this time.

Naruto looked over to Itachi as if he wanted him to continue.

"He's probably coming to sort out your room, Naruto." he further informed.

Naruto nodded.

Boy was I glad to hear that. After what happened last night, I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to sleep with Naruto another night. Even as I sit around the table, I was still unable to get a grip of everything. First, he kissed me, and next thing I know, we were all over the bed, kissing and touching and humping like rabies infected rabbits. If there was ever a time in my life that I thought common sense left me, it would have to be last night. I've been trying to make logics from it all, but failing miserably, so I've concluded that it was just a moment of weakness.

"He's probably going to be home early, since today is Friday." Itachi continued. " So be ready by the end of school, ok."

"Yeah." The blond answered.

I watched Naruto as he ate his breakfast and strike up a conversation with Itachi ; with no care in the world. How in the world was he able to be so calm after what happened? I couldn't help but blush every time I thought back at it, much less to have the courage to start a decent conversation. Did it not affect him at all? Or am I just weak and easy?

Last night I did some things that I'm sure would have my dead mother rolling over in her grave. These gods really messed up big time.

What sick games were they playing? If messing with people like this was a game to them, I really don't wish to be a participant.

After I didn't respond to Itachi, he awkwardly rose his brow at me. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah...whatever."

"Well then." he stood and looked between us once more. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was on his mind. "When you guys are finished here, I'll be waiting by the car." He left the kitchen.

I took the chance to look at Naruto and I wish I never did. One smile, and all the emotions from last night came rushing back and I couldn't help but blush. And I hated him for having such an impact on me and hated me more for reacting.

* * *

><p>"Come again." Kiba barked out as Lee took a seat around the lunch table.<p>

"I said, I found this letter in my locker a moment ago." he said, showing us the red envelop, which could only mean one thing. A love letter.

Lee receiving a love letter was thought impossible by everyone, even Lee himself, though he would never admit it. So for him to receive one now only meant one thing. The end of the world... The gods were indeed on their way.

For a moment, the table went silent as all tried to absorb the info just made known to us and then there was a burst of vulgar laughter, namely from Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. The rest of us, either settled with an amused smile on our faces or small chuckles. And as usual, Gaara was his old self; emotionless. I swear, he makes life look so for a moment I wish he had a god in his life to make him a little cheerful.

"You guys, it's not funny."

They laughed harder.

"Guys ." Naruto spoke up after he was able to control his chuckling. "It's his first love letter, we should at least give him a chance to read it."

" I agree. " Neji said, also amused.

" Ok. Ok. Ok...you can read it now." Ino said as she finally got over her laughing fit.

"I bet it's a prank." Kiba turned to Nara saying. Kiba laughed again and one hard nudge from Shino had him calm again.

Lee tentatively opened the red envelop, as if trying his best not to ruin it, then he removed the content and unfolded the letter.

He looked at it and a scowl appeared on his face, just for a second before he was blushing his ass off.  
>This made everyone a bit curious.<p>

"Hey, tell us what it says!" Tenten demanded as she tried futilely to peek over his shoulder.

"Sometimes you can be really annoying." he read.

The girls, with the exception of Hinata and Kiba burst out in laughter once more.

"Told you it was a prank." the brunette laughed louder, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"Guys, there is more." Lee said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry amuse us more would you." Kiba said as he stopped laughing. "Go on."

Lee rolled his eyes, but continued nonetheless. "And other times I think you're cute."

When no one said anything, Lee took it as a go ahead and continued. "But many a times you make me want to put a gun to my head and shoot." he ended. "Signed S"

Someone awkwardly cleared their throat.

_Silence._

"Well, some love letter that was." Kiba pointed out, amusement lacing his words.

"Umm, I don't get it, do they like you or what?" Ino asked, confusion engraved in her features.

Lee started to flush harder, his face now a deep shade of red as he slowly turned to face Sakura, his face filled with hope.

"No Lee." Sakura started. "It wasn't me."

His face lost some hope. "Shino, Shika...Sasuke...Did any of you did this to prank me?"

"I would never." Shino answered.

"Like I would waste my time doing that." Shikamaru mumbled. Lee turned to face me. I rolled my eyes. Really Lee? As if I would do it. Tsh.

"Are you sure you didn't write that to yourself?" Kiba asked. The others rolled their eyes at him. "What? It's just that I haven't received one like that." Lee ignored him.

"I don't know what to think of this?" Lee sighed. "It's just that I can't think of anyone who would actually write _me _something like _this_ without it being a prank."

"Lee..." Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "As much as we love to make fun of you, we would never prank you like this."

"'Well, I think it was a good attempt for someone who is trying to get their feeling across...they're probably confused." Naruto added. "Whoever it is will come around soon." He smiled reassuringly at Lee.

"But...I can't help but think that this person is lying or crazy, the least."

"Well, there are a lot of crazy people out there." Gaara spoke up for the first. "What happened to the Spring time of Youth you were speaking of?"

"Yeah." Sakura added. "Maybe you do have a secret admirer."

"Maybe." He mumbled once more as he held tighter to the letter. Whoever this person was, they were missing how happy they were making Lee right now.

I shook my head at the situation. All of this was really a lot to absorb. I made out with the blond, dad was coming for the second time since the month started and Lee received a love letter. The gods messed up. They really messed up bad.

* * *

><p>Where the hell was he? I questioned myself as I ran around the school looking for the kid. Didn't he heard what Itachi said this morning.<p>

"I'm sorry Hinata." I quickly stepped back so that I was out of sight of Naruto and Hinata.

You know that awkward moment when you walk in on a convo you shouldn't be hearing.

"It's just that I really like someone else." Her face flushed deeply. "You're really cute...pretty, I bet plenty guys like you."

"Thanks... Naruto-kun."

"It's the truth, you really are gorgeous, you don't have to thank me."

"No...for not reading out that letter at the table."

Oh...I thought, so that was Hinata's. No wonder she was acting like that."

"Thanks for not saying that it was me."

"Oh, that...that's cool." he smiled nervously at her.

"Neji wouldn't be too pleased with me." She ended, still playing with her fingers.

"Well, he seems as if he's not very pleased with a lot of things." Naruto said to her as he laughed. She chuckled with him. They stood there smiling at each other for awhile.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked boldly. Naruto looked at her as if confused.

"I mean...who is it that you...umm like so much that you'll try so hard for them...even if they don't feel the same way?"

Naruto blushed and it was as if he and her had traded place as he now began to stutter. "No...Hinata...umm I don't think you'll understand...really."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She played with her fingers again. "Well whoever it is, must be one lucky bastard uh."

"I guess you could say so." He smiled more innocently at Hinata's use of word.

"You're a really nice guy Naruto." she said and don't ask me where she got the courage to lean forward and place a kiss on Naruto's cheek. I have no idea what was going on today.

Her face got a shade darker.I swear, Hinata was the only person I knew that could change to so may different colours. "Bye Naruto-kun." she ran off.

He turned to walk in my direction. What to do...Shit. Shit Shi...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he came around the corner.

"Umm, I was just looking for you..." I said as if I had just arrived there and was not just ease dropping. "I-Itachi is ready."

"Oh." He nodded as if he believed.

He bought it. Thank you gods.

* * *

><p>"So Naruto, you getting along with everyone? Enjoying your stay so far?" My father asked lifting up a box of books from the floor.<p>

When we had gotten home, no doubt dad was there, already clearing out the study which was to become Naruto's new room. Usually if he needed something done, he wouldn't hesitate to hire someone, but now he was here doing it himself and surprisingly had called Naruto and I to help.

"Yeah. My stay has been very...interesting, I suppose."

Dad laughed. I never got father to laugh. "How so?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." He scratched at his head.

"Well as long as you don't get yourself in trouble kid, everything is fine." Dad patted his back. Naruto smiled. And a conversation started between the two about this Minato person and dad laughed a few times and Naruto would smile and laugh too. And I stood there and watched, for I could say nothing, for I knew nothing. And I couldn't help but feel as if I was losing my father. He was taking him away, the father which I never had.

Dad took one last box to the attic and appeared by the door of Naruto's , soon to be room.

"Do you guys think you can finish up without me?" he said. "I'm beat."

I nodded.

"No problem." Naruto smiled.

"Well then, good night guys." he said and was off to his bedroom.

After placing the last box in the attic Naruto and I retreated to my room.

"So Sasuke, about last night..." he started as he took a rather bold step towards me. "I didn't know that you were into things like that."

I stepped back. My heart racing. "I'm not." I answered firmly, dismissing his previous thought.

He placed his right hand on his hip. "No? " he mocked. "You could have fooled me, the way you were kissing and grind..."

"I don't want to hear any more of this." I said interrupting his sentence. He was in my face faster than I could think.

"Last night you were..."

"Last night I wasn't me ok!" I answered quickly.

"Then who were you then?" He smirked. Quite amused.

Who was I? The question lingered in my thoughts. Who the hell was I really? It has only been a few weeks and already this kid had me questioning myself. One thing that was sure, was that I sure as hell wasn't me, because the real me was pretty sure that it was illegal for an Uchiha to be gay or have any sort of feelings towards anyone at this point.

"I'm not sure you understand me." he said as he pushed me back and I fell backwards on my butt. "You're so gay." He said bluntly as he sat down on me.

"No, I'm not!" I said despite the heat rising to my face. My heart rate was so high that at this point you were expecting me to suffer from a stroke or a heart attack and die.

He nodded.

"I'm not." I said again as I mustered up whatever self control I had left.

I was certain I wasn't. Three weeks ago I wasn't and now, I wasn't sure. I didn't know what I was anymore. The god like blond was dictating to me of my own sexuality as if he knew me for years and even worse having me believing. Almost believing him.

He pressed closer to me from his position above.

I shut my eyes tightly. I really did not want to see what was going to happen next. This had got to be sexual harassment. I couldn't find the breath to deny it. I was not queer, but I also wasn't being quite convincing at the moment either. I wasn't strange or anything, you believe me ...right? It's just that this god was being very persuasive right now.

My ears tingle at the touch of a strange wetness. Ok...that didn't feel all that bad...No...that was disgusting eww. Ok maybe it was a little good...No that was very nasty...Ok maybe, I was a tiny bit, little , as small as an ant queer...I felt myself relaxing under the hold, as if accepting it. No, NO! No!

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled as I pushed him away from me. There was no freaking way I was going to let this idiot make me to believe that I'm something that I'm not. No way.

"Sasuke you just need to acc...!"

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted at him and no sooner was he standing outside, staring at the closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V<strong>

"Naruto?" Itachi questioned me as I stood innocently at his room door. "What are you doing up this late?"

"It's a long story." I said. "Can I stay the night?"

He hesitantly moved aside to let me in. I smirked inwardly.

I don't know what that Sasuke had in his head about me, but he's quite a strange one. He looks at me as if I'm some kind of strange, powerful creature from another world. Did he think I was some kind of god or something? Tsh. I shrugged.I know he likes me. What I don't know is why he's hiding it. Anyhow, if he persist on denying it, I guess, I'll just have to persuade him a little...

After all, us gods were very influential.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, there you have it. Just to let you know, the next chap will be in Naruto's P.O.V. and I was wondering if maybe I should have split up the love note and let Lee get it sentence by sentence instead of all at once. Just my thoughts gone wild.**

**What do you think?**

**Flame, review, whatever you do,do.**

**~Angel-chan~**


	6. The Gods Were very Particular

**A/n: Two months...sowwie. I'm really sorry. What else can I say...Don't kill me. ~hides behind bushes~ Anyway, thanks a million for the reviews. They really are encouraging and they are also the reason I am back to write...**

**can't leave you guys hanging anymore. It's good to know that people enjoy what you write.**

**And**_** Setsuna-LuLu , **_**way to hit the nail on the head. (Y) **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Were Particular.<strong>

_"Naru-Kun." A baby Sasuke with teary eyes whispered as he walked slowly over to his blonde friend seated on the floor of his room. The three year old blonde on seeing his friend jumped up immediately and glomped the raven. _

_"Sas- kay!" The slightly plumped three year old screamed happily. "Let's play!" he said, breaking the hug and trying futilely to pull the raven over to his toy box. When met with silence and reluctance, the blonde looked back at his friend._

_"Sas-kay...Why so sad?" he asked as he noticed the tear filled eyes. "What's wrong? " he held the raven's cheeks between his small palms._

_"Mommy and daddy says... it's time for us to leave." he said, trying hard to stop the tears from falling._

_"Leave?" the plumped kid cocked his blond brows in confusion. "But you just got here." He whined._

_The raven sniffled silently._

_"But it's kay right? You can always come again tomorrow...right Sas-kay?"  
><em>

_That's when the tears started falling onto the reddened cheeks of the young Uchiha._

_"No- Naru-kun." he stuttered as more tears fell...I can't come back, we're leaving...I never gonna see you again." he cried harder. Naruto who is also crying at this time, grabs the Uchiha into a hug._

_ ..._

_"Sas-Kay?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of his raven friend. The reality had now dawned on them and even though they hated it, they had to accept it. Their faces were now plumped and reddened from all the crying. Sasuke looked up at his younger friend; saddened but he manages a small smile._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you believe in God?"_

_The young raven raised his eyebrows at the cerulean eyed youth, silently wondering what this God individual had to do with anything. "God?"  
><em>

_"Yeah. Mom says that he is a really nice guy that gives you stuff when you ask for it." the blond smiled widely._

_"Have you ever seen him? Is he real?" Sasuke asked,as his curiosity got the best of him. He was silently wondering if this was another Santa Claus situation._

_"No~." he said in sing song voice."But I know he's real. I know he is, cuz I asked him for a friend and he gave me you." Naruto ended, an innocent smile now gracing his face. Sasuke also smiled, obviously touched by his friend's words._

_"Naru-kun." Sasuke said. "I love you like mommy loves daddy and I don't want to leave, cuz...cuz you are my best friend ever. Do you really think God can help?"_

_"Yea~ and if he cannot stop uncle and aunty from leaving, I know that he'll let us see each other again."_

_"So how does he work?" Sasuke asked hurriedly as he can hear his parents instructing a nine year old Itachi that it was soon time to get him._

_"Well, my mom always makes me close my eyes." Naruto said, doing the said action with Sasuke following suit." Dear God." Naruto's soft voice echoed throughout his room. "Sas-kay and I love each other very, very much and even though he's going away, please don't let our love dis-e-ppear and ...and." Naruto stuttered._

_"And I want you to let us see each other again." Sasuke added quietly._

_A small grin appeared on Naruto's plump lips. "Yea, that too...Amen." he ended and they both smiled at each other; very confident about their prayer._

_"Hmm."_

_They looked towards the door to find Itachi leaning against the frame, looking at them curiously._

_"Naruto-kun." he walked over to the blonde and ruffled his already unkempt hair._

_"Tachi-san!"Naruto said jumping and hugging the elder Uchiha's legs._

_"Sasuke." Itachi looked down at his younger sibling. "It's time to go."_

_Immediately the youngsters teared up._

_"Bye Naru-kun." Sasuke said one last time as he turned away._

_"Bye Sas-kay!" Naruto hugged him from behind. "you're my bestest friend ever!" he said as he let go and allowed the raven to walk to the door. "I won't ever forget you!"_

_Before leaving, Itachi knelt before the blond, hugged him tightly and pulled away as the kid began to cry once more._

_"Look Naruto." he said smiling. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." he stood. "And whatever you do, don't forget that prayer."_

_**...**_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Itachi is looking at me; his expression, intimidating and calm at the same time; unreadable. And I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare. His eyes then narrowed and immediately I started to talk.

"I can explain." I said to the older Uchiha, leaning against the door frame. "You see, I like Sasuke, and umm I..."My voice broke as he started to walk towards me, with a rather angry expression fixated on his being, looking as if he was going to attack me any minute. Ok, did I say something wrong? I thought worriedly. Maybe he doesn't want me messing with his brother or even worse maybe Itachi was seriously homophobic. "Shit." I cursed as I took a step back from the seemingly enraged Uchiha. I raised my hand in an attempt to protect myself from Itachi, whose angered look failed to weaken as he halted before me. He raised his hand. I shut my eyes in fright and all I could think was God, please don't let him kill me.

I tentatively opened my eyes to the feeling of my hair being playfully ruffled.

"Uh..."

"I'll help." he said, his voice gentle and his lips forming into a rather unexpected smile.

"Umm, what?" I asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"I said I'll help you get Sasuke."he said running his hand through his hair as he took a seat at the edge of his bed.

I sighed softly; relieved.

"Naruto, seems as if you haven't forget you're little prayer uh?" I blushed profusely at the mention of that particular memory. Itachi smiled at me knowingly. "Sadly, Sasuke has and that's why I'm here to help."

So I'm just standing here and as I recalled that night when they left, I felt proud of myself, for I never did forget Sasuke, nor the prayer. It was that distinct prayer that kept my company during those lonely childhood years. That prayer gave me hope, a dream. It kept me going because I knew that one day I'd meet Sasuke again, but never did I imagined it would be under these circumstances. Dead parents, adoptive brothers and worse of all he doesn't remember me.

"You've been playing the fool Naruto."

I have I thought. "So have you."

"Well yeah." Itachi responded. "But I did recognized you from the beginning. I never did forget you Naruto, but I played dumb because I realized that my foolish little brother had."

I looked away, finding it hard to believe that Sasuke forgot our prayer, no matter how childish it was.

"Hey." Itachi called out. "Don't be too hard on Sasuke though. He began, a look of nostalgia, now embracing his features. "I bet he was trying really hard not to forget about you, but after we moved from Uzushio, mom died a year after, Sasuke was broken and us constantly moving and dad's frequent and long absences didn't help either. So by the time we had finally settled down in Konoha, Sasuke was already a new person.

"Aunty died..."I said softly, not shocked however. I had already assumed so; more or less, since she was never here and they didn't talk about her; plus she was very sickly back then if my mind does serves me right.

"Yeah." Itachi said. "One day she just stopped responding to her treatment. Sasuke prayed so much that she didn't die, but she did and that's when he truly lost it. He stopped believing in God and soon he was the reason for every bad thing that ever happened to him.

Sasuke. I thought sadly. "Itachi I never would have guessed that we'd meet in these situations."

Itachi threw himself back so that he was lying on his bed. He sighed. "Well, you see, the thing about God is, he knows what we want , but he'd love us to be specific...much more specific."

...

"Tachi-san." I said as I pounced into the lap of the older raven, swinging my hands around his neck, as he sat around the kitchen table; eating his breakfast. And of course he wasn't the only one there. Sasuke arched his brows at the scene we created before him.

"Thank you for last night." I said in the sweetest voice I could coax up and placed a flirty peck on the raven's right cheek, pulling back and looking seductively into his eyes.

"No worries Naruto.I was more than happy too have you in my bed." he winked and by now Sasuke was already choking on his food.

God, I know you must be wondering what's going on, so allow me to let you in on the secret. This was all apart of Itachi's plan to get Sasuke, but I won't get into any details.

The awkward way in which Sasuke cleared his throat could be heard from a mile away. Really, it was enough for me to kiss him,but I just settled for an inward smirk.

"Sasuke." Itachi said. "Is there a problem?"

At this point, Sasuke had stopped eating completely and was now staring at his brother as if he had lost his mind.

"Umm actually, no." he stood and instantly he recovered his stoic composure. "I was just wondering if we'll be leaving soon."

"Uh, yeah." Itachi answered unsure and with me still in his lap and busy with the long black strands of his hair.

And with no further questions, Sasuke left the room. Like seeing a fifteen year old boy, who was fawning after him just last night, and was now in the hands of his twenty- one year old brother, flirting about sexual things, which may or may not have happened, had absolutely no effect on him.

...

"Want to know who I am?" Lee read as everyone listened in keenly. It was yet another day and Lee had yet another 'love note' from this anonymous individual. The first was strange to say the least; the second, everyone was itching to find out.

"Sometimes you freak me out, with your weird and creepy ways." Lee continued. "You're crazy, loud, overly happy, but unique and that's how I want you to stay." Lee ended. "Signed S. PS. I'll hang out with you today."

"Well, well." Sakura said. "Seem like you have a fan Lee."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I know right. It's kinda cute." Ino said, taking the note and looking it over with the other girls.

The table wasn't packed today, thankfully, due to the absences of a few individuals, namely Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji."

Neji's absence, along with Itachi's and my behaviour this morning, had Sasuke awfully quiet.

"Told you they'd come through." I said, pulling myself from thoughts.

"Nah." Kiba grunted. "I still say it's a prank."

"Kiba!" Tenten shouted. "Why must you always be so negative?" She scolded the brunette. She turned to Lee. " Don't worry, I believe it." she smiled.

"Well, I guess you won't know until you meet up today." I added.

"But it could be anyone! I have tons of club activities today!"He whined.

"Well, you just got to look out for certain things, like the way she approaches you..." Sakura added.

"What if Kiba is right?" Lee asked with lowered eyes. "Suppose it's just a prank?"

"If so, then she's just a bitch and is not worth your time." Tenten said harshly.

"Don't worry Lee." I said as I got up from my seat and saluting the said kid. "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

His gleaming smile was enough to tell me that he was his self again. "So where to, my fellow youth?" he questioned.

"Oh~ I have a meeting with Itachi-san.." I said, in a way too cheerful voice.

At the mention of Itachi's name, there was silence and sure enough there was a twitch of Sasuke's eyes.

'What for?" Ino asked, her cheeks slightly tinted.

I locked gaze with Sasuke before answering. "Can't tell yah, it's a secret." I winked before running off and before seeing the look on everyone's faces, especially Sasuke's.

...

"So you haven't met your love interest as yet?" I asked the bowl styled hair kid as we headed out of the halls together. The activity period had just finished and Lee looked exhausted, his shoulders slumped and a deep sigh escaped his lips. Since, I was also pursing my love, I could relate with Lee, so I decided to help him out.

"Well, I'm not sure." he started off. First of all I had tons of club activities today. I was hanging around loads of people, but none of the girls seemed to have made any special move, well except for this first year student, who said that I had a nice ass and insisted on slapping it... continuously." he cringed at the thought. " I hope it wasn't her.I felt really creeped out and molested. "

I silently laughed to myself, because Lee was one of the strangest persons I knew and for him to be creep out, that was saying something.

"All I'm saying is that it could have been anyone." he ended his rant as we stood in the entrance of the main hall.

"Are you sure you didn't miss anyone?" I asked Lee whose eyes were now focused on the individual who came to stand by me.

"Hey." Gaara said as he threw his bag pack on his his back and allowed it to hang from his left shoulder. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, I'm gonna leave soon. Itachi and Sasuke are coming around with the car."

Silence.

"Lee?" Gaara questioned his usually talkative friend.

"Welll, I'm not doing anything. I was hoping to meet someone today, but it doesn't seem as if they are coming again." he ended, a bit disappointed. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well..." He started, shoving his hand into his right pocket and retrieving two vouchers. "It's just that Kankuro gave me these for the new game shop in town. They can only be used today and I was planning on giving them away..."

"Darn it..." I said, wishing I could take it,but realizing that I had to leave. "I have to go now." I said as I noticed Itachi's car coming around slowly.

"Lee?" Gaara offered.

"I'd take them, but I don't wanna go alone..." Lee said, still a little down.

There was a small sigh from Gaara, not an annoyed breath, but a soft one. "I'll go with you." The red head answered indifferently.

"Really!?" Lee perked up instantly. "You'd really do that Gaara!?" he hugged the hand of his calm friend. "Thanks, you're awesome! Come on." He said, already dragging the redhead down the stairs.

"Bye Naruto!" Lee waved.

"You're lucky I have nothing to do today." I heard the redhead complained as he was being pulled off. His mumbles being drowned by Lee's loud shouts of joy.

I kept my gaze on the two; not fully understanding what was going through my mind at the moment.

"Naruto!" Itachi called and I ran down the stairs back to my own reality.

...

"I thought you said that Sasuke had little patience?" I asked Itachi, after realizing that Sasuke barely seemed affected by our little antics.

"Trust me." he said, confidently."He's annoyed, he's just really damn good at hiding it." He smirked. "And I think I know how to finally break him."

...

I waltzed right into Saske's room, that same night after my little talk with Itachi. The raven was sitting on his bed, his back against the head board and his focus was in a book that he held in his hand. At the sound of the door closing behind me, he slowly looked up and eyed me, clearly not amused.

I silently walked over to his bed, where I got seated and before I had the chance to reach for my stuff, he was questioning my ever so lovely presence.

"I thought I kicked you out..." he said.

"You did." I responded almost immediately; a laugh in my voice.

"Then why are you in here?" he asked; his defense now on level two; I noted as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey! Don't get you're panties in a bunch." He scoffed."I'm just getting my stuff." I ended, finally picking up the briefcase and standing .

Thin, black brows arched rather neatly at me, along with obsidian eyes which were filled with questions.

"Hn. So where are you planning on sleeping?" he asked, looking back into the book as if he didn't care whether or not I answered. "I hope the couch is good enough far yah."

"With Itachi of course." I smiled, my blue eyes also smiling as his focus now returns to me.

"You two can stop it now."

"Stop what exactly?" I asked innocently.

"Hn." he closed his book. "You know what you're doing." He said, his voice sounding very serious. "It's rather disturbing, not to mention it's beginning to annoy me."

The inner me smirked and did a little tap dance on my brain muscle.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke." I said, challenging the raven, who didn't seem as if he were in the playing mood.

There was silence as we both stared at each other.

"Naru-kun!" Itachi's voice interrupted, as he called from outside. "Mr. Weasel is feeling a bit down without you and he'd love if you'd come and keep his company." Sasuke's nose scrunched up; disgusted. "Plus he can't wait to play with you tonight. " he ended, sounding rather suggestive.

'You were saying?" I asked the fazed Uchiha. Itachi's words seem to have done some mental damage.

"Mr. Weasel is waiting. I have to take my leave." I smiled and gave the still silent Sasuke a wave as I held the door open.

"Stop. It."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific my friend." I said as I walked through and shut the door.

"After all...

Us gods were very particular.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Agh, I dont really like this chapter, but meh... there will be more and better, so continue to read. Thanks in advance. **

**OH YEAH AND REVIEW! :D**

**~Angel-chan~**


	7. The Gods Were In Love

**A/n: I don't even know what to say right now. My only excuse for not finishing this sooner is life…gah. I hate myself for this. But I'm gonna finish now. Promise. Don't kill me. Apologies. ^.^' I'm finishing this up for all those who are waiting on it!**

**Review.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Were In Love<strong>

I swear. If I hear 'Weasel-san' one more time. JUST ONCE. I just might kill somebody. I thought to myself; very much annoyed. I laid in bed with the pillow bent around my head, covering my ears from the unwelcomed sounds. None came. Good, I thought as I rolled onto my back. Breathed; slightly relieved.

"WEASEL-SAN!" The screeched could not have been any louder. Sounded like it was just outside my door.

I quickly sat up and flung the stuffed fabric across the room. It bounced off the wall and landed flat on the floor. I sat there, glaring dangerously at the walls as if they had wronged me.

"OH WEASEL-SAN!"

That's it. I left the comfort of my room and angrily made my way down the hall and pushed the door opened.

I admit it. This aggravated me much more than it should be , but I just couldn't help it. I had told myself from the beginning that I wouldn't let them bother me. I tried, really, and it almost worked too if it wasn't for that dumb blonde and his blue eyes, that I couldn't help but feel attracted to.

The silence that greeted me was as awkward as the position they were in. The blonde was sitting on top of Itachi, who straddled him, with his hands around his neck. Itachi's hands held him fixed in his lap as he pecked along his nape. The blonde was only dressed in his underwear and Itachi in jeans. Sure they weren't naked, but they might as well were.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat rather loudly.

The blond flinched suddenly(his back to me) and started to whisper something to Itachi who didn't deterred from his job. If I might add, he seemed even more concentrated on his task of kissing the blond's neck; going lower and lower each peck.

"Weasel-san." The kid mumbled softly. Itachi didn't stop. He just glided his hands down the tan skin and up again along his chest.I stood there staring. He licked his neck. The kid shuffled and raggedly breathed something along the line of "weasel-san." Itachi opened his eyes. Looked directly at me at the door and with a smirk he breathed along the kid's neck and blew at the said spot. The kid 's hands grabbed firmly onto Itachi's shoulders at the action. And without warning, he bit the kid, in that area where it gets hollow; hard.

"ITACHI!" he howled out , immediately pushing himself away as he covered his mouth. His actions were hardly convincing, seeing that he practically moaned my brother's name out out of his mouth.

"S-Sasuke is…" he started, not even looking around.

"Oh yeah, right." He said smiling. I glared at him as he sat up and ran his hands through his locks. Of Course he already knew I was here. "Was something the matter little brother?" he asked feigning concern. "You hardly ever come to my room."

He sat there looking at me as if I didn't just see him in a rather compromising situation with this kid; who just became family, might I add.

I spun on my feet in annoyance. "Forget it." I don't even remember why I came here in the first place.

* * *

><p>" Itachi, why'd you do that for?" I questioned the elder Uchiha , punching him playfully on the arm.<p>

"Ouch." He said rubbing the spot; feigning hurt. Despite that his lips twitched into a smile as he looked at stood. Our height difference made more evident as he looked down on me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face upward to meet his eyes directly. "You didn't seem to be complaining." He spoke into my face. His breath was cool and sweet. My eyes fluttered; dazed by his presence. He tapped my shoulders and walked passed.

"W-well…" I started, attempting to gain control of myself before speaking to him."Itachi.." I looked back at him and nearly bit my tongue off. He sat on the bed, his hair damp and hanging loosely; his bare, lean chest, his legs wide open before me, his hands between them, elbows resting on his knees, his unzipped pants….I swallowed hard before saying another word.

"Don't forget, that we're doing this, to get Sasuke…k?"

"How can I forget…" he asked. "when all you talk about is him?"

I pouted. He motioned with his fingers for me to come to him. When I did. He beckoned me closer and closer and closer and then he pecked at my lips. I pulled back quickly. He smirked at my actions.

"Umm…I think, I'm gonna check up on him….Yh. I should do that…bye." I chattered as I nervously made my way to the door and shut it.

As soon as I was outside I breathed out; relieved. God damn was Itachi hot!

* * *

><p>"Umm hey…"<p>

I looked to the blonde who awkwardly peeked inside the room.

"Can I ...can I come in?" he asked, already stepping in before I even had time to answer. He closed the door and stood there in silence; scratching at his mop of hair.

"May I help you?" I asked casually.

"Umm, yeah….Sorry about that…I mean with Itachi and everything…" he mumbled.

I gave him a full check over. He was wearing his jeans this time, but he was still shirtless. His tanned skin modeled multiple bruised red spots especially on his chest and neck. Obviously not the first time being bitten by Itachi. The most recent one standing out like a sore thumb in all it's red glory.

" You don't need to apologize to me." I said indifferently. "It doesn't matter. It's your business."

He frowned slightly, looking to his feet and asking. "So that….that didn't bother you at all?"

_Yes_

"No." I said out loud. " No . It didn't." I repeated trying to convince myself. "Should it have?"

"Oh. I guess not." He responded sounding a bit disappointed. "You know." He said sitting on my bed; next to me. "You're the one I actually like." He smiled with his azure eyes. I looked deeply into his eyes as they captured my entire soul and peered into me. They were so innocent and blue like no other; like they were handed to him directly from heaven.

He played with strands of my dark hair and when I didn't stop him, he leaned in closer. "Sasuke there's…"

I turn away. There was something about this kid that drew me to him. Something that makes me so unsure of myself, of everything and it was a bit frightening. He lured me in, especially his eyes. They were just so beautiful. They made me want to trust him. Made me feel safe. But for some reason. I couldn't or I wouldn't allow myself to.

"Umm." I said, jumping up to stand by the door; opening it.. " I'm kinda busy right now."

He sat there for awhile before finally getting up to stand in front of me. I held the door open; He pouted and without a word, he walked out.

As soon as he was out, I shut the door and leaned against it for support as my legs gave way. I wanted him so badly. And it scared me.

I took my phone in hand, searching through my contacts and successfully finding the number. I pressed the dial.

"Hey…It's me."

* * *

><p>"To say that I love you would be unexpected and unlike me." Lee read. " Plus I'm not very good with words by these notes you can see." Lee read on. "P.S. "I'm going to make you smile today…for the whole day. Starting with this." Lee smiled.<p>

"See, she's got you smiling already!How cute!" Ino squealed, to which Lee responded with a frown.

"Hey." Gaara called out to him. "Don't frown. You never know who's falling in love with your smile right now."

"Gaara." He whined looking at the redhead. "Please don't mock me too."

"No Lee. He's right." I added. "Whoever it is is probably watching right now to see if the plan worked."

The others mumbled in agreement.

"What did we miss!? Came Sakura's rather perky voice from behind. I turned to face her and my eyes went wide. Sure, Sakura was a pretty girl, but I can assure you that my eyes were wide for other reasons. Never had I seen her so done up; coloured eyes and way too glossy lips ; But that wasn't even what made her so interesting. No, it wasn't the make up or the evident and rather deep blush that coloured her cheeks…no. But I couldn't miss the way she clinged to a certain Uchiha's arms; like she owned him. And of course this stood out because let's just say physical contact wasn't his forte. And coming from someone who has constantly been throwing himself at the said kid, I can basically sense the way he suffers from a mini heart failure every time skin touched skin. So this , was more than surprising.

" It seems that we should be the ones asking that question missis." Sai asked curiously as he raised his brow at the two. Everyone else just stared on blankly.

"Hn."escaped the only plausible sound from Sasuke's lips before taking his seat, while Sakura's red hue became a permanent marker on her face.

"Umm…Naruto." Sakura's emerald eyes glimmered as she looked to me. "can you scoot over a bit."

Sure enough her question took me by surprise but without knowing I slid over to make space for her to sit, in her original spot; next to Sasuke, which she so gladly did.

All was silent. I looked to the raven with raised brows and he locked his gaze with mine.

Lunch went by in silence and between Sasuke's scowl, Sakura's giggles , awkward stares, and everyones' whispers, it was all in all a normal lunch period.

* * *

><p>"Even someone like Sasuke can love uh?" Lee sighed as he looked to the back of the stands where Sakura was still clinging to Sasuke's arm for dear life. It was gym class and Gai sensei had more or less split up the whole gang; somehow I found myself beside Lee.<p>

"Love uh?" Sakura sat so close to Sasuke she could be his skin ,meanwhile, Sasuke's scowl was so deep I'm sure by now it has been embedded into his entire being. Love you say? Not quite.

"You know. I always had a crush on Sakura."he confessed quietly as I removed my gaze from the unlikely couple. Gai was in front of the class going on and on about youth.

"I could see why. She was kinda cute".

"What the heck…" Lee jumped slightly as he reached into his pocket and revealed his phone. "A message?"

I looked over his shoulder.

"_Knock. Knock_." He read aloud. Turning the message to me. "I don't even know this number…." He mumbled; staring back at the message a bit confused.

"You should reply." I urged him. "Maybe it's your admirer."

At that he started punching in the popular response to the joke. "_Who's there_?"

Almost immediately his phone vibrated once more in his hands. _"You're._" it read. We shared equally awkward looks before he replied with; "_You're wh_o_?_"

"_You're so cute when you smile_." Came the response.

I chuckled and Lee immediately flushed an embarrassed smile also graced his face as he asked with shaky voice "W-what do I say now N..Naruto?" He has definitely never done this before. "Ask her how she knows. Say thanks."

Lee did as I said.

"_Because I always see it. It was especially pretty this morning. It's even more wonderful_ _up close_." I read the message. Lee grew a shade darker and started to type his own reply. "_When can I see yours?"_ he texted nervously.

After a while another message came in. We hastily read it. _"I'm glad you're curious. But you're gonna have to wait. I'm too busy enjoying yours right now __"_

In response to the message we both looked from the phone and searched around the class. The person was in here. But nobody looked like they were texting. Everyone was either gawking at Gai, chatting with their friends or doing nothing at all…I scanned keenly. Who was it?

"_Where are you!?What's your name? How did you get this numb…." _Lee typed quickly, but the phone was grabbed from his hand before he got to send the last message. We both looked up at the offender. " Sensei no!" he reached for the phone, but Gai made sure to hold it out of our reach.

"What do we got here?" he asked as he went through the messages. "It's the spring time of your youths and you both seem to be blossoming." He looked down on us.

" I remembered when I was like this….Ah yes. Those were the days." He sighed and return to the front. "Alright everyone." He clapped. "Let's go. Two laps around the court!"

Everyone growled but still dragged themselves to the front. I looked around the class one last time.

* * *

><p>It was way after gym but I always liked to wait until all the students leave before I changed. A bit self conscious I suppose. As I approached the changing rooms, whispered voices came from the locker storage area. Not that I needed to look around to know to whom the voices belonged. I peeked anyway.<p>

"Sakura…" came the raven's controlled and slightly annoyed voice. "I said to stop." He gently pushed her away from his neck.

"Sasuke." The pinkette whined as she attached herself , uniting their bodies once more as she threw her hands around his neck. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked; his voice uneasy.

She pecked his lips. He immediately turned his face from hers and started to remove her fingers from his neck. "I said to stop already!" he shouted angrily and it echoed throughout the room.

"UGH! What's your problem!?" she screamed back at him; pacing around angrily. "Weren't you the one that called me!?" she held her head in frustration. "You asked me to be your girlfriend! Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, her voice low.

He was silent.

"Sasuke." Sakura said pleadingly. "You always knew that I liked you…" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You knew how much I wanted this….I much I want you!"

Still he was silent.

"Why did you do this? Why did you ask? Why did you call?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"A mistake!?" she screeched, almost at the brink at tears. She laughed cynically. " A mistake?" she repeated to herself, shaking her head in denial.

"Why?" she asked once more.

He looked to his feet; mumbling something inaudible.

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I thought I could do this…but I can't…" he lowered his voice.

Silence fell between the two once more.

"This?" she asked motioning her hands between their bodies. "Why can't you do this Sasuke?" she asked invading his space once more.

After a moment of silence he answered.

" I like someone else."

Sakura said nothing else, but picked up her stuff and stormed away from him; heading in my direction. Being too slow to get away, Sakura bumped right into me and quickly rushed an apology before running away; not even sparing me a second glance. I turned from her retreating back and looked down the hall once more. Sasuke was still leaning against the lockers, his head bent towards the ceiling as if he were praying. And despite the burning urge to go to him. I left him…standing there.

Needless to say I avoided the two for the whole day. And if I've never been sure of anything in my life, I was absolutely sure that Sakura won't ever be clinging to Sasuke again in a long while. By the end of the day, the entire school knew that the two had split.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Lee…I repeat earth to Lee." I said as I playfully beat at his head with my fingers. Gaara and I looked worriedly at the kid as we left our last class for the day.<p>

"Lee?" I asked again. "Am I gonna need to call the nurse?"

" I'm fine." He replied as he came to.

"Aren't you happy today?" Gaara asked as we both opened our lockers to get rid of all of todays ' lessons and getting those that we needed for the next day.

"It's just that….ah…" he leaned against his locker; his eyes closed. "It might sound corny, but…I just can't stop thinking about her. She's in our class Naruto. You saw what she said. I want to know her."

"Let me guess? His secret admirer." Gaara said closing his locker and also resting against it as he turned to face Lee and myself.

"Yeah." I supplied him an answer when Lee didn't. "She texted him during gym."

"Yeah?"

"And she said my smile was cute." Gaara chuckled at the kid.

"Yep he's love smitten alright." I answered also closing my locker. "Lee aren't you going to get your books as well?" I asked.

Immediately he spun around and opened his locker. At the same moment, a pink envelope fell. I reached for it and read the outside. _"Hope you like my gift __"_ I handed him the envelope and he opened it and took out the content of the package.

Dangling from his fingers was a silver necklace. The shiny metal swung from left to right. It was simple but intricate. He held it in awe, looking intently at the symbol that hung from the chain. "This…this Kanjii…!" He turned to show Gaara pointing at the symbol.

"That's the Japanese symbol for love alright!" Gaara informed. "Seems like she's in our Japanese class as well."

"She's probably watching now." I added, at which we all responded by looking down the scanty hallway, but no one was watching us. He closed his locker after taking his books and leaned against it once more.

"Gaara you've always been good at reading people." Lee started. "If she likes me so much why is she hiding?"

"Let me see…" The redhead thought. Maybe she's shy and afraid you won't accept her."

"But if she's watching me…doesn't she sees that I like her!?" he asked annoyed.

"Maybe she thinks those feelings might leave once you meet her for real...I don't know."

"They won't!" He shouted confidently. "I will still like her…" he said to us. "I will still like you!" he shouted out in the halls "You hear me? So don't be afraid!"

"You think she was watching? You think she heard?" Lee asked us.

"Yeah. I think she is watching." I added. "Why don't you put it on for her?"

At my suggestion Lee pulled the lock on the necklace and placed the jewelry around his neck.

"Could you?" he asked; his back to Gaara, hinting that the redhead should close the lock. Gaara did as told and then spun Lee around to face him.

"There." He ended. Lee's smile was so bright it could blind.

"It looks perfect on you!" I shouted in the empty hall as I turned him fully to me. "I'm jealous."

Lee flushed deeply as he outlined the symbol with his index finger.

"I definitely want to meet her now."

* * *

><p>"Sakura?" Itachi asked once again.<p>

"Yeah." I said pushing myself from his lap. "She clinged to him for the whole day. Well until after gym. They had an argument." I continued as I stood before the mirror getting dressed; pulling my t-shirt over my head in a rush.

Itachi and I just just concluded another one of his sessions. Believe it or not, he was teaching me how to approach Sasuke….sexually. Don't ask.

"About what?" he asked also standing.

"She said Sasuke called her…Asked her to be his girlfriend."

"Sasuke!?" Itachi sounded surprised.

"I can't believe it either." I said as we both walked towards the door. I opened it.

"What did he have to say?" Itachi asked holding the door.

"He couldn't do it…" I said looking at Itachi. "Said he liked someone else." By gods did I know who it was.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I peeked in on the raven who sat on his bed; reading as usual. I smiled at my luck at finding his door open. He never locks it. It's like he wants me to come and torment him. The gods must be on my side. I smirked stepping in and closing the door behind me. "Can I?"<p>

"Hn." Was the only response. I translated it as yes.

"Sasuke?" I said as I sat on his bed.

"Naruto."

I stared at the raven, who just called my name (willingly). This was definitely shocking seeing that I had to literally force it out of him the other day.

"You …and Sakura…today?" I asked. My thoughts jumbled.

"What about us?" he asked as he skipped a page of his book.

"I don't know…..it's just that….I didn't know that you two were uh dating?"

"We're not." He answered. Still not looking up.

I moved closer to him. " So was that your way of telling me to back off….cuz it sure as hell wasn't convincing."

"It was nothing."

I looked into his book. He stared at page 24. "Nothing?"

"Yh. Nothing." He answered looking up at me for the first time.

I rested my hands on his shoulders. _Step one. Physical contact. _"So tell me….do you like someone else?"

His onyx eyes were so dark when he looked at me, almost as if he were looking right through me. Like he was looking at something else, someone else who was very far away.

"Sasuke." I said leaning in and he didn't push me away. _ Step two. Move in slowly to ask for permission. _Itachi's voice echoed in my head. I got closer. He licked his lips. Swallowed.

"Sasuke." I whispered on his lips, which were already parted in anticipation. His dazed eyes closed completely as I pressed our lips together. He tasted fresh; like drinking water after eating a mint. His lips moved tentatively against mine. Slowly. Almost innocently; scared as when roaming newgrounds. I slowly ran my hand down his arm making sure to linger my fingertips at the most sensitive areas. His body shook against mine; goosebumps filling both our skin. I could feel his oncoming heart failure.

He awkwardly grabbed my hair at the back of my head; forcing us even closer together. He mumbled a lot of things to me that night.I heard my common sense telling me to stop, but as I kissed him, I couldn't shake the way how he whispered in my ears, how he held me tightly; like he didn't want to let go.

Not even the protest of the bed as I pushed him back to deepen our kiss, nor the sounds of the pages flipping about as he shoved his book aside, nor Itachi just being down the hall, nor the thoughts that he might deny this all tomorrow, nor the thought of Sakura crying her eyes out nor the stars twinkling in the heavens nor the dogs barking, the crickets chirping outside. Nothing could stop me. For even in the ancient days the gods used love as a powerful weapon and it drove many to do things. Both logical and illogical. I just couldn't stop. I would not…Because surely, the gods were in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Read and Review guys! Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism also welcomed.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	8. The Gods Were Hurt

**A/n: Thanks all you lovelies who took their time to review. So happy that people still enjoy this story. However I must take a moment to talk about the last GUEST review. It was absolutely amazing. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE all reviews but I absolutely adore those that tell me everything: including personal opinions and short comings and expectations. I absolutely love constructive criticism; anything that improve your writing as an author. And that is exactly what the last review did for me. I wish I could address all your questions, but I don't think it would be appropriate to do it all here. Wish you had a profile. I could message you. I do understand all your positions on things though. I appreciate it.**

**To all readers : [About Naruto's parents being dead. Naruto parents have been dead for a while and he was living with Jiraiya, who now has also passed away. Seeing that Naruto is still a child he still needs a guardian and Fugaku was next on the list. Naruto is not coming directly from his parents death. Fugaku is just now bringing up the death of Minato to his sons just to update them on the new situation in which they will be living . I must apologize if it doesn't seem that way in the beginning but that was my intention. I will fix it right away.] Also the ItaNaru that's present in this story, I started writing it out of mere curiosity. About Sasuke's and Neji's friendship. There is nothing to it really. They were friends before and then Sasuke started to like him and was rejected, but they became even closer friends. I know many friendships like this. After a disagreement instead of breaking up it actually draws them closer together. Odd, but true in some cases.] In addition this story is SASUNARU. This is he closest I've ever gotten to write a NARUSASU. Please do enjoy Naruto's dominance while it last.**

**Lastly, I started writing this story so long ago. I absolutely need to fix those things that don't add up. Furthermore if anyone else feel as if something doesn't add up, feel free to let me know. I'll gladly take it into consideration. :D**

**Without further adieu!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gods Were Hurt<strong>

"Oh my god, he's going to kill me!" I paced worriedly around the room. Itachi just sat on his bed staring at me. "I shouldn't have….I shouldn't have done that…."

"Shouldn't have done what!?" Itachi asked as I continued to pace.

" I kissed him...and…oh god!" I said worriedly. "I messed up…"

Itachi shook his head at my antics. "Naruto, from what I've heard, this isn't the first time you kissed him… If Sasuke was going to kill you over a kiss, trust me he would have done it from the first one."

If only it was just a kiss. I thought to myself. " Itachi…last night…I kinda went too far…I did quite a number on him…he's definitely going to have my head." I ended as I thought about what I did. Definitely.

"Yes, maybe." Itachi started with a smirk. "But look at you Naruto," he said pointing at the base of my neck and chest, where the remnants of kisses decorated my skin. "Sasuke seem to have done a great amount of damage on you as well." He ended, all the while appreciating his brother's handy work.

"Itachiii…..you're not getting it!" I whined.

"What…did he stop you?" I shook my head. No. "Then what's the issue then…He allowed you to kiss him and he was just as willing. Isn't that what you always wanted?" He continued as he looked at my increasingly worrying face. "You were in his room so long I thought that you two made up. You even slept there. I was more than surprised when I saw you sneaking in here early this morning…What really happened Naruto?"

I looked to the ground as I answered Itachi. "I definitely kissed him alright….and he was so willing to kiss back, more willing that the first time. Like he was doing it on his own , and not as if he were obligated to return a kiss.…it kinda drove me crazy. I couldn't stop myself…He said a lot of things…we did a lot of things…." I mumbled the vaguest reply I could think up, making sure to leave out grave details. "I was so overwhelmed…I…when I woke next to him…his face was so peaceful as he slept…I was clinging to him…and he didn't have a problem, he didn't push me off or anything. I was so happy. I didn't want that look to leave his face…Before I knew it, I was up, putting his things back in order and with one last look at his face…I pushed the knob down and close the door behind me …I had to leave…"

"What happened?" Itachi asked, his interest piqued and very concerned. "Did you regret what happened?"

"Regret it!" I exclaimed. "No…far from it."

"Then why did you leave?" Itachi asked one last time.

"Because." I said looking to him. " I knew Sasuke would."

* * *

><p>…<p>

A dream? I rolled onto my side to affirm my thought. The bed was empty.A heavy heave escaped my lips. Was I hoping to wake up next to him? I sat up and looked around the room. My book was on the side table. My jeans and shirt were both folded and placed at the edge of my bed. Everything was in order; total contrast to dream. Despite the bizarre dream however, I was very well rested. I sat up and stretched, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, looking down at my underpants as I did , since it felt slightly tighter than usual.

"You've got to be kidding me." I thought aloud as I looked at the unusual bulge in my pants. I swear I was asexual….I swear. Did that dream cause this? I thought and my member twitched in response. The gods definitely messed up this time.

I don't know why I did what I did., honestly, because I could easily have taken a cold shower and this problem would disappear, but before I knew it, I was reaching down into the fabric and releasing the flesh from the enclosed area. I stared at it; fascinated as it stood fast between my legs. I gently touched it, not quite understanding the mechanics of masterbating. I always heard about these things, but now that it was right here, I was totally clueless.

"Tsh." I hissed as my my cold fingers fully entangled around the muscle in a firm grasp…one slow pull down.

"Ugh!" I gasped at the strange sensation that suddenly formed in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have touched it I decided releasing it, but it just continued to twitch between my legs.

I took hold of it once more, If I could just do it like in my dream I thought laying back.

_The blond's tongue kissed my lips. He tasted awfully sweet like candy; his entire scent filled me up. He licked and bit at my ear; all the time being gentle. His kisses trailed down my neck slowly, maddening in the process. Licking at my shoulder blades, over my throat; nipping each time._

I licked my lips in remembrance.

_I remember my shirt being pulled over my head and the blond pushing me unto my back as his kiss went further down my body. The wet muscle trailed down my chest around my nipples; sucking, pinching…biting._

"Ugh!" I moaned loudly at the thought. Honestly, I could die. All the time as I recalled the dream, my hand massage the hard muscle between my leg, speeding up the pace creating more friction and heat along the muscles as the thoughts became more erotic.

"Ugh…damn it!'I cursed in pleasure.

_I remembered how he leaned onto me…both our bodies touching in the centre. I breathed uneasily as he rubbed our bodies together._

I moaned uncontrollably at the thought.

_I remember him reaching into my boxers; then looking into my eyes, forcing me to trust him. I remember how he clearly grabbed hold of my member and slowly pumped up and down with his hands._

"Oh fuck!" I breathed out.

"Sasuke…?"

I tore my eyes open at the sound of my name; eyes that I didn't even know were closed. I looked immediately to the door. The knob was down. Good it was closed.

"Sasuke…" came his timid voice like a whisper at my door. My dick twitched in my hand as I rubbed harder. His voice was seriously turning me on….much better than the dream. I swallowed hard in an attempt to level my uneven breath.

"Uh…yeah?" I answered; my voice all breathy.

"Umm…Are you okay?" he asked. "You sound kinda weird." I could feel the deepness of his voice as if it was spoken against my skin. My movements quickened. I swear, there were like millions of butterflies flipping around in my stomach. My voice was still out of sorts when I spoke.

"I'm jus ahh lil hot…." I practically forced the sentence out. "Thas all."

He didn't say anything. "Umm are you okay?" I asked,not wanting to lose my stimulus and struggling to keep my act together.

"Ah…yeah. I'm fine" he answered hesitantly.

I licked my lips again; speeding up as he continued to talk. I folded my lips to stop moans from escaping as I moved my right hand to my nipples, remembering how he bit it.

"Ugh!" One strangled moan escaped the confines of my lips. "Shit!"

"Sasuke." His voice sounded a bit concerned. I pumped even harder and harder.

"Maybe…you should open up….so I can come in."

"I'd love that!"I gasped out. My mind was in the gutters.

"What was that?" I stayed silent.

"Sasuke…are you sure…you're okay?" he asked as my stomach clenched tightly. My head felt light now. I closed my eyes as I felt the burning sensation threatening to escape my body. I touched my nipples once more…remembering how Naruto touched them in my blood rushed in my body; making me feel hot all over and dangerously lightheaded.

"Itachi said he'll be ready in like 10 mins…so you should come already."

My hand moved faster and faster along the length. "Narrutoo." I more or less moaned. "I'm comin…" I said softly.

I pressed my head deeper into the bed as the feeling heightened; my toes curled into the spread.

"I…I" I'm comin now. "I'm comin!" I bit down on my lips preventing more of those sounds from escaping. My eyes rolled back into my head.

I saw white as the sticky liquid escaped my body and sprawled about my chest. I shook uncontrollably as it continued to spew onto my stomach and spreads. When it was all done, I tried futilely to control my ragged breathing and my sporadic heart beat.

I laid there staring at the ceiling as beads of sweat that gathered on my forehead ran down the side of my cheeks. Once I was sure Naruto was gone, I released my held breath.

"Ah, ah, ah." My eyes batted wildly; I can't believe I just did that…God, this couldn't be healthy.

When I was sure that my legs could support me, I dragged myself to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. I definitely was not prepared for what I saw. My usually blemishless skin was now covered with dark bruises, along my neck and chest, as if someone had me for their personal meal. I ghosted my fingers down the bruised flesh, all the time remembering the exact way how Naruto's lips sucked and chewed at me….in my dream….It was a dream….right?

* * *

><p>….<p>

Everyone around the table looked at Sasuke, who surprisingly, sat next to me. Sakura, hopping to take her seat next to Ino instead, as I expected. Why they stared however was because Sasuke was dressed in a long sleeved turtle-neck despite the temperature. I know he must be hot in that thing. Itachi and I gave him the same questioning look when he came down this morning. I was especially worried since he sounded kind of strange when I spoke to him this morning. Also , our heated session last night…didn't seem like it affected him much…my guess, he either didn't remember a thing or was denying it all. My guess was on the latter though.

Sai smirked and opened his mouth in question.

"Don't ask." Sasuke rebutted, putting up a finger and successfully silencing the other boy. "I'm just a bit cold." He added pulling at the neckline

"You're cold everyday." Sakura interjected, malice in her voice. "What's new?"

They shared a brief look. Sakura annoyed….Sasuke rather sympathetic.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke. Afterall, it was my fault he had to be wearing that. He would have a hard time explaining where he had gotten all those hickeys, especially since he had no girlfriend. What the hell was I even thinking…oh yeah, that's right. I wasn't.

Neji didn't speer Sasuke the looks either. "Insect bites." I heard him whisper to the long haired brunette.

Lee came soon after sporting a low cut green shirt and his new gift hanging around his neck and before he even got the chance to sit, the questions started. Boy, were they attentive.

"Lee, you wear jewelry now!'" Tenten was the first to exclaim.

Sakura took one look at him and exclaimed. "Love!Where the heck did you get this!" she questioned reaching across the table and taking hold of the necklace.

Lee mumbled flustered by all the attention.

"His crush gave it to him." I spoke up.

"What!" the table erupted.

"Sooo cute!" Ino cooed. "I wish my crush would do something like this."

Shikamaru hissed. "Why would anyone go so far for someone they didn't even know….I don't get it." His brows relaxed. "It's a bit troublesome."

"Love is…"Ino started, looking at the the Nara who already seem uninterested. "It doesn't matter….you wouldn't understand anyway.

"I guess not…" he resigned; indifferent.

"Is this for real!?" Kiba wondered aloud. "I was sure this was a prank."

"You got a note today as well?" Gaara asked as Lee reached into his pockets.

Lee pulled it from his pocket smiling. "Yeah." He really enjoyed receiving those letters and sharing them with us. " I was just about to read it."

We all waited in anticipation as he opened the envelop and pulled out the note. "_So'll just stick with I like you, a lot. For now that will have to I really hope that someday you might feel that way too." Ps…" _He paused and screamed throwing the paper down.

I took it up and read. _"I'll let you meet me soon."_

The kid was so happy he just wore a bright smile on his face. "I wonder what she's like?" he spoke up.

"Probably super girly….for writing all those poems…" Kiba informed. "maybe she's shy, like Hinata."

"Really...I thought Lee was into girls who were a bit tough….athletic…" Ino spoke. "Like Sakura…Tenten."

The pinkette pouted at being called tough. "Why don't we let Lee speak for himself." We all looked to him.

"Well…umm." He rubbed his cheek nervously. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, what she's like." He continued. "She made me happy…I suppose that's all that really matters."

* * *

><p>…<p>

I haven't spoken a word in English to Naruto after this morning's episode. Not to mention that dream kind of made it difficult to even look at the blond without remembering. I could barely sit next to him in the car this morning; I had to sit at the front with Itachi….which he found weird…since I hated the front seat. I needed to speak to someone. I couldn't talk to my brother, since he and the blond seem to have sided up. The gods have messed up my life before but this….this was odd. So I turned to someone I knew best. Neji. I invited him over and despite his unwillingness to come…he did.

He stood outside the door and peeped in timidly.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to come back here." He complained as I pulled him inside.

"Don't worry. My father isn't here." I answered. He visibly relaxed.

"What's his problem?" I heard Naruto asked from behind.

"It's a long story." Itachi laughed as I pulled the brunette upstairs and into my room.

As soon as he was there , he dropped the act. "Ok." He said folding his arms as he leaned against the closed door. "Let me see it."

I lifted the shirt over my head; giving the Hyuuga uncensored view of my bruised neck and chest. To be honest, it made me nervous. Neji's eyes always seem to be piercing through you. He came over and ran his hand over a few before looking at me and saying.

"I'm no doctor, but these are no insect bites." When I didn't answer, he questioned further. "Sasuke…did you and Sakura…"

"No!" I replied immediately shutting down his previous assumption.

Neji, becoming more comfortable, came and sat on my bed. "So you mean to tell me that you have no idea what those are…"

"I do but…"

"Then how and where did…?"

"It was just a dream!" I said, almost trying to convince myself. "It was…I swear."

"A dream?" Neji questioned shaking his head in disbelief. " Sasuke…look at yourself. Those are pretty real." I was silent. "He's the one…he's the one you like. Right? You like him enough …to make out…"

"I tell you, it was a dream." I insisted.

"Some dream that was." He sighed; sounding more serious. "Sasuke….maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but you should be careful…" he stopped to look at me. " I mean…suppose he….rejects you…like I..." he trailed off, looking at his hands.

Maybe he was remembering how he slapped me in the face back then. Well, if your friend suddenly tried to kiss you...Who wouldn't though?

I smirked at his words, despite myself. "I highly doubt that." I whispered.

"What was that?" Neji questioned. I didn't reply. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he said, facing me fully.

"Well." I began. I could tell him about the kisses we've shared…though the first was forceful, I did thoroughly enjoy the second. I could also tell him that the blond has told me that he liked me and has been practically throwing himself at me since the moment he came.

"Sasuke." He said sounding a bit sorrowful. "You can tell me…you know that…right?"

Hearing Neji said those words made me want to laugh. But I restrained myself for his sake.

His phone beeped and he stood. "It's my driver." He said as he looked at the message. " I'm sorry…ok."

I looked up at him questioningly. "That's ok. If you have to leave…It's cool…"

"No… You idiot." He rolled his eyes. "For punching you…back then."

Silence.

He ran his hands down his hair. "I didn't mean to…you know that, right?" He sighed. " I was thirteen…You just kinda …surprised me…that's all." He ended. Almost with a pout.

My eyes opened wide. I can't believe Neji was apologizing …I didn't even knew he thought about it, like I did.

His phone beeped again as he held the door knob. "Later."

I smiled to his back as the door closed. What Neji didn't know was that I already forgave him. From the very moment it happened…I forgave him.

* * *

><p>…<p>

As I walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room, I met Neji who was walking away from the closed door.

"Naruto…" he said rather analytically.

"Neji." I replied awkwardly. I got the feeling he was scrutinizing me or something.

He walked passed and then stopped suddenly looking back at me.

"Umm…"he started "Do you by any chance sleepwalk or maybe…have weird dreams? " He asked as he looked at my neck…I instinctively brought my hand to my neck.

I arched my brow at him.

"Uh…never mind….forget that I asked!" he said as he ran down the stairs. " See yah tomorrow!"

That wasn't weird or anything…

I stopped in front of Sasuke's door. Sighing deeply. Sasuke's in there. Honestly, I don't know how much more of this I could take. We literally made out... like for real and he seriously hasn't said a word about it. I don't know about anyone else , but I was talker. I needed to talk about things, to get it off my chest…I needed to talk….Sasuke however…oh Sasuke, he was a 'bottle-upper'…yeah I just made that shit up, but he was a 'bottle-upper'…kept things to himself….which made me so upset. Actually it got on my nerves! He allows me to do these things then he doesn't says a thing….or he denies it even happened. Which was rather painful; frustrating. When was he gonna stop ignoring me and my feelings? It still hurts to think that he even forgot me...When did he plan on remembering? Why did you forget me…why?

"Sasuke…" I whispered to the door, placing my hand on the knob.

Do you even know you are driving me crazy? I thought. My head on the door. He's always silent about everything…now I was sure he hated me. It's like they said, silent but deadly…I chuckled to myself. Though they only say that about farts…but you get the gist. His silence really bothered me and I was tired of it. I turned the knob. I knew he might hurt me ,but what can I say…I like to take risks. I had to talk to him… needed to….because I was hurt… the gods were hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I did a thing in this chapter. Did you like it? I hope you did though. Let me know. Tell me all about it. Sorry about the really long author's note at the beginning.<strong>

**Ja'ne!**

**~Angel-chan~**


	9. The Gods Were Real

**A/n: Finally another chapter. This story is almost at its end. Makes me want to cry, because I really enjo writing it and such. Sighz. **

**I loved all you guys that review! Just know that, this story is for you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>The God's Were Real <strong>**  
><strong>

"_Dear God, please don't let my mother die…please don't let her be sick anymore…please let her be lively again…"_

_A 5 year old Sasuke prayed by his mother's bedside._

"_Sasuke...Dad's here. Plus it's time for you eat something." Itachi called to the kneeling kid in the room._

"_But…I'm praying." He complained as he opened his eyes. "Don't you see me praying Itachi?"_

_Itachi sighed and walked over to the kid and stood beside his mother's bed. He touched her cold still face, shifting her raven hair behind her ears. Her face was peaceful._

"_Itachi, mom is resting…be careful, you might wake her."the younger Uchiha complained as he reached for his brother's hand. Itachi looked down at his brother pitifully. He couldn't bring himself to tell him what he heard the doctor tell their father earlier. Their mother wouldn't wake again. Not today…not ever._

"_Sasuke , you've been praying all day." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke to his feet. " Nothing's wrong with praying, but you haven't eaten a single thing." Itachi said worriedly as he ruffled the kid's hair and lifted him. "Come on…"_

"_NO! no!" The child screamed, stretching futilely towards his mother. "I don't want to leave! God hasn't answered as yet!Put me down!" he continued to scream. Naruto said that God was kind…that he'd give you things when you ask for it…B-but he hasn't answered yet….I don't wanna leave till he does!"_

* * *

><p>…<em><br>_

"_Guys…we're moving again." Fugaku announced as he examined his sons sitting before him._

"_What!" Sasuke erupted, slamming his small fist to the table. "No…I don't want to move again!"_

"_Sasuke…" Itachi rested his hand on the kid's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. _

"_No! Don't touch me !." He said, slapping Itachi's hand away from him and standing to his feet.. "I'm not moving. You guys are gonna have to leave me behind!"_

"_But Sasuke…" Itachi started again, but the kid wouldn't be soothed._

"_SASUKE UCHIHA!" Fugaku's raised voice echoed throughout the kitchen and both sons were immediately silenced. It must have been the first time they have ever heard their father shout._

"_Sasuke." Fugaku spoke with a calm but angry voice. " You will sit down when I'm speaking to you. Do you understand me?"_

_Sasuke looked terrified as he nodded. _

"_Good." The father said. "Now sit."_

_He immediately did as was told._

"_Now, due to the spreading of the business and current operations, we have to change our location. You have no choice..." He said pointedly at Sasuke. "…."_

_Fugaku however didn't get to finish his sentence as the youngest Uchiha fled from the kitchen; slamming the door as he left._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi called after the closed door._

_Fugaku, however, just sighed and continued._

"_We'll be moving to Konoha this time. It's a nice place. I've been there many times...you'll like it there."_

_Itachi stared blankly at his father._

"_What's the matter Itachi?" he asked. "You know I can't help it."_

_Itachi folded his arms, but remained silent._

"_I'm sorry…" Fugaku finally relented, looking sincerely apologetic._

"_Don't apologize to me!" A 10 year old Itachi spat at his father. "Dad…it's been two months since mom died… Sasuke hasn't cried once…not even at the funeral…"_

"_And? He's a strong kid." Fugaku said standing. " He's an Uchiha."_

"_No Dad. He's 5!" Itachi said raising his voice. Of course, he wasn't going to buy that crap, because both he and his father had broken down in tears at the burial ground. "I think you should send him back to Uzushio…let him stay with Ms. Kushina and Minato sensei….their son…Naruto"_

_Fugaku just sat in silence as his 10 year old ranted._

"_This environment is way too stressful for him…plus…" Itachi stuttered, as he suddenly remembered to whom he was talking. He lowered his voice as he continued. "Plus, with your absence all the…he's become harder to deal with…he needs someone to watch over him…"_

"_That's what the nanny is for."_

"_He needs you dad! Not some nanny!" his voice raised once more._

"_Itachi, when you were growing, it was the same thing. I moved around a lot and you turned out just fine."_

"_But…mom was around then…Plus…plus not everyone's the same father!"_

"_Itachi." Fugaku spoke again. "Minato is also a very busy person you know…"_

"_Yes, but at least he doesn't move his operation from near his home. And Aunty Kushina is always at home and…and there's also Naruto…Sasuke needs children his age around him!" Itachi's voice was now breaking._

"_Minato is my business part…"_

"_No! He's your friend father! You grew up with them. I…no, we had very fond memories with them. They are very kind people…I'm sure…they wouldn't have a problem with looking over Sasuke…It's just that you…Why can't you try to trust someone other than yourself for once!?_

_There was silence as Itachi tried to control his ragged breathing. Then suddenly, a smirked raised to Fugaku's lips. " Since when did you start talking back Itachi…"_

" Ever s_ince Sasuke has!" Itachi answered, also leaving their father alone in the kitchen._

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

_Itachi found Sasuke in their mother's room staring blankly. _

"_Itachi…I don't want to leave…she's still sleeping in the earth…God didn't wake her." The child said sadly._

"_No. He didn't."_

"_God isn't real. Naruto lied, didn't he?" Sasuke asked looking up to his elder brother for answers. "Tell me Itachi…is God real?!"_

_Itachi looked down on his brother; clueless. Because he honestly didn't know what to tell the child._

_Despite the wise words of Itachi. Fugaku still had them move. And after many more moving, life finally settled down in Konoha. Though, they were never quite the same after that. Fugaku was still always absent and Sasuke grew up, blaming God for everything. Soon he stopped talking about Naruto….then it was their mother….then it was God._

* * *

><p>…<em>.<em>

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Boys. I'm back." Came the call from downstairs.

"Father." I sat up immediately and quickly threw on my turtle-neck as I ran through the door.

"Umm?"

I arched my brow at the blond that stood outside my door. Why was he even here?

"I can explain…" he says; hardly convincing.

"Father's here." Announced Itachi as he also left his room and stood in the hall. "What are you two doing?"

We all turned around and walked down in silence.

"Boy, it's been so hot out…" Father started and stopped mid sentence as I sat around the table. "Sasuke…aren't you hot in that thing?" he asked, pointing oddly at my turtle neck .

"Uh this…" I subconsciously reached for the neckline of the shirt. If father saw these marks on my neck , I'm sure he would want to meet the individual who placed them there. "I have a cold…" I answered, feigning a cough, so as to make the lie more believeable.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me. Guess he didn't believe. "You're sick!? Of course you'd be sick if your dressed in those clothes in this heat."

"Uh." I mumbled cluelessly. If I change into something else, he's definitely gonna see these marks. I looked around aimlessly. I could see Naruto looking around uneasily as well…. His eyes roamed from me , to father, then to Itachi. Itachi however didn't flinch.

"You look like your melting. Go take it off!" he ordered.

"No!"

It took me a second to realize that Naruto and Itachi had also spoken.

Father threw glances between all three of us. He was now utterly bewildered. And dad didn't like to be confused. He rarely ever was.

"What's going on here? What are you guys hiding…" He asked as he stood and walked around the table to where I sat… He rested his heavy hands on my shoulders. I gulped and a shiver went down my body.

"Sasuke you never get sick…" he said, looking down at me as he did. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or stating a fact. I was so scared, I couldn't even fake cough anymore.

"Uh…"My eyes averted quickly to Naruto, who opened his mouth to speak. "Hehe…" he laughed nervously. "Even Sasukeh has to get s-sick sometimes…I mean there's a first time for everything…right. Even Sasuke has to learn as well, right?" he didn't look so confident as he spoke. I'm sure dad sensed it as well.

Dad's hand moved to the neckline of the shirt. Ok. I'm done for. I thought as I closed my eyes, awaiting father's outburst.

"Dad…" Itachi's hand stilled father's hand by my neck with a touch. "I already had a look at him. He's fine." he continued. "There's nothing to worry about. Trust me?" He ended with a smile.

I felt father's hand loosen at the shirt and before I knew it, he was back at his seat. "Well, If Itachi says you're fine. I'm sure everything is okay."He ended, not before throwing strange glances at each of us and then he continued, without another word about the turtle neck.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Naruto's P.O.V

"Guys. Meet Saiyuri."

The members of the lunch group all turned their attention to Lee, who introduced a redhead with a smile on her face.

"She's my admirer." He flushed.

"Saiyuri!" Sakura exclaimed. "Who would have guessed!?"

Come to think of it. Saiyuri Gou was in our gym class and from the looks of it, she was also in their Japanese class as well. But she didn't struck me as a shy person though. From the notes, Lee's admirer was definitely a shy person. But Saiyuri however, was the exact opposite of that. She was a girly girl as Kiba predicted but, she was outspoken, confident when she spoke. She was definitely the type to just walk up to you and tell you her feelings. Why would a girl like her hide from Lee?

"You're Lee's admirer?" the other red head of our group asked, sounding a bit skeptical as he did.

"Yes." Saiyuri answered without much of a stutter. " I overheard Sakura and the others saying how much Lee wanted to finally meet his crush, so I just decided to just spare him the wait yah kno…" she ended with a peck on his cheek.

Lee just smiled weakly as he took out his phone and typed something and then putting it away again.

Everyone just kind of stared at Saiyuri. Kiba finally spoke up."I can't believe this is real…."

* * *

><p>…<p>

"So, how are your _dreams _holding up?" Neji asked me in Biology class.

I sighed in response to Neji's attempt to mock me. Honestly, I didn't find it amusing. Ok. So maybe it wasn't a dream. But why was I so willing to do that with him? What was it about this kid that made me feel so comfortable with him touching me; like I've known him for years.

I looked to the front of the room where he would usually sit. But he wasn't there. Itachi however didn't seem affected by that however, but he just continued to lecture. After the conversation we had with father last night, I couldn't help but feel extremely tense.I'm sure he would have interrogated the hell out of me had he seen the marks. And I'm also sure he would have liked to meet my non existing girlfriend, who put them there. Imagine his surprise if he had found that it was none other than his beloved guest.

I sighed once more; resting my head on the desk before me.

"Hey." Neji said; turning my head to face him. "What are you not telling me Sasuke?"

I looked at Neji. His lavender eyes…Long brunette hair, pale skin, strong body, genius. I quietly wondered why he didn't have these problems…oh yeah. His life was perfect.

"Sasuke." He repeated as he knocked me in the head. "Don't look at me like that."

"Ouch!" I sat up.

"Sasuke….tell me." He whispered.

"My dad came after you left." I started.

"Good thing I was outta there uh?"He mumbled. I looked at him more seriously.

"Yeah." I answered, remembering what dad did to Neji the last and first time they met. "Well, he saw me in the turtleneck shirt and told me to take it off. I told him I was sick…"

"Did you do it!Did he see them."

"Nah…Itachi stopped him before he could." I answered looking at the guy teaching at the front.

"Did you talk to N…"

"Class is dismissed." Itachi's voice interrupted the conversation.

Neji and I slowly got our things togethers as the others left the class.

"Sasuke." Itachi's hand reached for mine as I was about to leave the class. "I need to talk to you."

Neji stood by the door; waiting.

"Alone…please." Itachi said apologetically.

Neji nodded. "See you in math then."

"Sasuke…"

"I don't really want to talk to you right now." I said , looking away from his face. "You…and that kid…I just don't…"

"Listen I…"

"What!?" I turned to face him did you stop dad uh? Do you know what's on my neck Itachi? He told you, right?"

Itachi sighed. "Yes, I know. I also know that you and dad didn't really start off on the right foot…"

I hissed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I know…But until you can tell dad about this… you need to talk to Naruto."

"Itachi, you have no idea…"

"Yes I do!" Itachi said adamantly. "You're the one with no idea! Talk to him…"

I hissed once more. 'About what?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Since Lee found the identity of his crush, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look quite as happy as before.

"So." Lee said as he closed his locker. "How did she do?"

What is going on here? I thought looking at the back of both my companions.

"Well, was she my admirer, Gaara?"

"Well." The red head gazed into his locker for a moment before finally closing it and turning around. "No. Saiyuri Gou isn't your admirer."

"Oh. I thought so." Lee said rather solemnly.

"What are you guys talking about…she just said it earlier…didn't she… Lee? Gaara?"

"Well, I've known Saiyuri for a while now." Gaara started. "And I know she's not the type of person to hide her feelings from anyone. She's pretty confident about herself. She's not shy at all."

"That's what I thought as well." Lee added. "That's why I brought her to meet you guys…so that Gaara could do his reading on her."

"But…." I interjected.

"Plus when I asked her to write down her contacts…the handwriting was nothing like those on the notes, plus the number was different from the one that texted me."

"Well…"

"I also texted the number on the same day I got the note, telling my crush to meet me on the same day….I didn't get a reply.

"And…"

"Plus….to top it all off, I sent a message to the number that texted me while we were sitting at the lunch table, just to make sure and Saiyuri made no attempt to reach for her phone.

Ok. Well it seems Lee have this all figured already.

"So Saiyuri doesn't actually like you?" I asked a bit confused.

"I don't really know." He answered, sounding disappointed.

" I guess she just overheard parts of the story from Sakura and the others, like she said she did, and just thought she'd just have a laugh." Gaara continued. "a prank."

"Figured as much." Lee said looking down.

"Look at the bright side." I said trying to cheer him up. "At least your real admirer is still out there."

"If she exists." Lee sighed. "When I call the number, I get no answer."

"Lee…" Gaara reached out to touch the kid but he walked off before he could get a hold of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he said as he walked off. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Little after I departed from Gaara and Lee. I was sent to the office. Fugaku had come to pick me up. Said we were going to visit someone special.

We stood side by side as we looked down at the head stones.

"Minato…Kushina…" He mumbled.

I stood there in silence as I remembered the last time I was here. It was after Jiraiya had died…when I was told that Fugaku Uchiha,my new guardian had sent for me. I spent the whole day here, in this very spot, crying over mom and dad…telling them everything...how much I missed them…and how I was finally going to meet their friend…and I was finally going to meet Sasuke again…how I wasn't going to be alone anymore…because God had answered my prayers.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch…" Fugaku spoke. I wasn't sure if he was referring to me or my parents.

"When Mikoto died…I just didn't know what to do with myself. I buried myself my business and before I knew it, I got so distant, Itachi became so indifferent and Sasuke became so rebellious. Before I met you guys all I thought about was work. But you guys showed me the importance of having family and f-friends around…." He paused. "I shouldn't have moved Minato…now I'm sure being around you and your lovely wife would have healed Mikoto back to health…."

He sighed heavily. His words filled with regret. Mom always told me that men should live life to the fullest and regret nothing, but right now, Fugaku had a lot of regrets. I was starting to think that maybe this visit wasn't for me in the first place.

"You know." Fugaku said, finally addressing me. " Before you were born, Kushina was pretty sure you were a girl. She and Mikoto use to joke about how you'd make a perfect girlfriend for our little Sasuke in the future. Imagine our surprise when you came out a boy.

He laughed sadly. My face flushed beside him.

"I really shouldn't have moved." He announced once more. I looked at Fugaku from the corner of my eyes and swore I saw something resembling tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke really changed after that…He got so angry." He looked to the sky. "And he use to be such a happy child."

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You again?" I asked as Naruto came into my room. Itachi told me to talk to him…about everything. But I honestly don't know what's that suppose to mean.

"Sasuke…" he raised his hand in peace. " I swear…I just want to talk."

I sat up in bed immediately as I saw him inching closer. I took a pillow and sailed it in his direction. "Don't come any closer." I ordered him. I honestly don't think I could manage one more of those dreams.

"Ok…Ok." He said as the pillow hit him in the stomach. "Just hear me out, would yah!"

"Only if you're going to explain why you molested me!"

"Shhhh. One. I didn't molest you. You were just as willing and two, you better keep your voice down. Your father is downstairs."

"Oh." I said a bit softer. "Itachi told me he came for you at school today…." I said, a small feeling of jealousy rose in my stomach. Dad never picked me up from school.

"Oh yeah. He did." I looked away as he answered. "We went to visit my parents..."

Oh. Queue the awkward silence.

"Sasuke…" he said, as he took a seat on the floor before me, hugging the pillow in his hands. "You know…when I was a kid… I had this friend…he loved my eyes. He always told everyone how pretty they were….his favourite colour was the blue of my eyes.

I arched my brow in confusion. I had no idea where this story was heading.

"So…what does that story have to do with anything.?" I asked very skeptical.

"Everything." He mumbled. I arched my brow even higher. What's up with Itachi and this kid. "I wish my friend would say those things again."

The more I listened to this kid. The more my brow arched to a greater angle.

"Do you believe in God?"

My brain suddenly felt muddled. Why was he asking me this….why did it sound so familiar? "Uh…what?"

"Why do you seem so confuse….you don't believe?" he asked, sounding a bit childish.

"No…it's just that….I remember being asked this question before…ah a long time ago…I think…" My answer also confused me. "Maybe I did believe…. But that was ages ago….at the moment…I don't quite believe in anything really…and if I were to believe in a thing like a god…it would be more than one….like gods. And I don't think they have control over anything really…to be honest. I think things are just kinda happening…I suppose." I mumbled on, getting a bit embarrassed.

The blond bit his lips for a moment before he began to speak again.

"Oh, that's sad….my friend didn't know God either…."

"So… what happened to him?" I asked , feeling awkward in the whole situation and not know what these gods had to do with anything?

"He had to go…but before we left we prayed this cute little prayer…although I prayed most of it…you want to hear it…" he looked up eagerly and before I could reject the offer he was already repeating this prayer in a rather childish tone.

_"_Dear God." Naruto's whispered voice echoed throughout my room. "Sas-kay and I love each other very, very much and even though he's going away, please don't let our love dis-e-appear and ...and..." Naruto paused and looked up at meet expectantly.

"And I want you to let us see each other again." I said, subconsciously; my lips finishing the prayer without me telling it to. How could I have known what to say? It must be a coincidence. In an instant, thoughts and feelings from many years came flooding my heart. And I suddenly became very sad , overwhelmed and confused all at once. Tears streamed down my face in vast amounts. I was crying; and it just wouldn't stop. Through my blurred vision I saw the blond walk over to me.

"Why so sad," Naruto asked as he looked down on me; holding my cheeks between his palms._ "_Sas-kay?"

My eyes widen in realization. Looking at his eyes, I remembered how happy I was as a child because of those beautiful orbs. They were blue. The prettiest blue one has ever seen. They were deep and unnatural. They seem to hold so many truths, stories, adventures, joy and happiness and feelings and emotions…out of the ordinary…not like dad's or Itachi's or my friends…his eyes were different… and I liked them. I liked his eyes. I remembered now the cerulean of his eyes, which was my favourite colour. And as I looked into his eyes I could only remember one thing…

"Naru-kun?_" _my lips voiced. And he smiled at me_._ And I soon found myself staring up…pass the ceiling…My prayers finally answered.

Well, what do you know? Maybe the the gods were real after all...

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Breathes. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was a bit complicated to write. Especially since I made a few changes to what it was before.**_

_**Tell me what you think. **_

_**Read & Review. Constructive Criticisms also welcomed.**_

_**~Angel-chan~**_


End file.
